Love To Burn
by PimpKuja
Summary: Chase noticed that Logan's been acting very strangely since coming back to school. Logan refuses to tell what's going on in his head. When the truth comes out, will Chase be able to help him, or will Zoey steal him away from Logan?
1. Logan's Prologue

Love to Burn Chapter One: Where Does It Hurt

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Zoey 101, or Chase and Logan… But I do own this story and that makes it okay for me to play around with them all I want! Yay!

_For the longest time now, I've felt like I was going the wrong way down a one way street. Everything felt wrong, and nothing made sense, and it didn't make sense because it was forced. It was a reality that was forced upon me by myself; provoked by the fear of rejection by my peers were they to know the truth. But now, I don't know who I am anymore. I can't look into the mirror without wondering who it is looking back at me. I was lost, and it felt like there was no salvation in sight, until something became clear. The one thing that I had been running from was indeed the only thing that had the power to save me. If I could admit to my feelings, maybe this emptiness and confusion would go away. Maybe I could leave this horrible place in my mind and find my happiness, at his side. But there was one thing standing in my way, and that was me. _

The first day of school was always a cakewalk for me, but something had changed this year. Something was different. The grass was greener, and the campus felt livelier than before. But that wasn't it. It was a more subtle change. There wasn't any time to waste pondering the possibilities, because I couldn't contain my desire to see him again.

The same door from the past two years was here, and beyond was a room filled with memories, and filled with the opportunity I so desperately needed. I opened the door to find Chase there. Like everything else, something was different. Taller? Longer hair? No. It was his eyes. They were brighter this time around. To my surprise, the deadweight that had been following him for as long as I could remember was gone. Perhaps that was the reason for his renewed spirit.

"Are you going to stare at me forever? Cause I'll start charging you per minute." He said with his usually cheery disposition.

"I wasn't staring at you. I was just thinking about how good I'd look in that shirt."

Granted it wasn't the best cover, but my mind was occupied with other things at the moment. The day went on with a very slow pace. The minutes felt like hours, and the hours like days. I don't know how it was possible but even with the object of my affection in front of me, I couldn't concentrate on him because of my mind wandering to thoughts of him.

"Logan…? Logan!" I heard a voice awaken me from my thoughts of him. How ironic that it was the very person I was thinking of that awoke me. "Logan, you keep spacing out. Did you even hear me?" Chase asked with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry, I have something on my mind."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Strange. No one had ever asked me that before. I wasn't sure how to respond, but my better judgment told me to refuse his offer. I wasn't ready to reveal myself just yet.

"No, but thanks. It's nice to know I have someone I can talk to."

Chase didn't answer. He just gave me a smile. The first smile of his year was mine, and for now, I would conform myself with this small piece of satisfaction.

Student Orientation was to be held in the main gym this year, due to the large size of the junior and senior classes. I came alone, as I usually did. It's not that I couldn't find anyone to be with, it's more so that I prefer my own company as opposed to that of people that can only judge by that which they hear outside and don't bother to get to know you before they slam on you.

As soon as I entered the gym, I spotted Chase. He was with the one person I dreaded. She was everything I wasn't and everything I never wanted to be. She was the only object worthy of my despise, for everything she did made me sick. I don't know exactly why I hated her so. Jealousy, perhaps? Or maybe her ability to befriend anyone she meets, as opposed to me, who can only push others away with my own arrogance.

I preferred to sit with Quinn and Lola, who were three rows below Zoey and Chase. Surprisingly, they were happy to see me. I know they're my friends, but it still.

The orientation ran long, and all I wanted to do was go back to my dorm and sleep. Fate however had other plans.

My friends decided to go to Sushi Rox, but I made up an excuse not to go. Now, were it not the first day of school, saying I had homework would have been a valid excuse. The girls bought the story, and so did Chase. At least that's what I thought until Chase came into our room about five minutes after I did.

"Logan, I know something is wrong. It's obvious something's been bothering you all day."

"Chase, I…"

"Please, Logan. I don't like seeing you like this. I won't judge you, just please, let me help."

"Alright… I'll tell you."


	2. Chase's Observations

Love to Burn

Chapter 2: Chase's Observations

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Zoey 101, or Chase and Logan… But I do own this story and that makes it okay for me to play around with them all I want! Yay!

_For as long as I can remember, I've known exactly where I stand. Nothing's really been too difficult for me to understand. My parents love me, I'm happy in school… my life was okay, I guess. But now...even with everything I have going for me, I feel like there's something missing. There's always been a nagging empty feeling upon me when I see someone else with the person they love. I can't stand to watch a movie where the characters end up together, and I can't figure out why. Am I jealous of their happiness, or am I angry at myself for not being able to let myself fall for the one person I want to belong to. What would happen to me if I fell and couldn't rise again? What would happen if everyone I cared about abandoned me, if everything I knew was destroyed, and in the end, I didn't have the fairy tale ending? What then? _

Today was the first day of my third year at PCA. I can't believe how fast the time has flown. It seems like just yesterday that I met all of my friends for the first time. Well, all of them except Michael and Logan. Michael went to my middle school, and Logan's parents bought the three houses in front of mine a year before Logan came to PCA (excessive isn't it?).

Michael was always really cool. I went to my first dance with him (not as a couple, of course), I had my first road trip with him and his family, and his sister was my first crush (I don't wanna talk about it). But this year would be different. Michael's parents were moving to Montana, and they asked him to go with them for a year to see if he preferred Montana school to PCA. I'm sure he'll be back next year. Who could stand to be away from this crazy place?

With Michael gone, that leaves me sharing a room alone with Logan for a year. Now, a normal person might say something like, "Run for your life!" or "AHHHH!" but, I don't really find Logan all that bad of a person. For some odd reason, I still don't know him all that well though. It's weird since it's been three years, but Logan doesn't really talk about himself much. He's a closed book, except for the fact his dad is rich and he thinks of himself as the most beautiful person alive. It's kinda funny, but I guess I'm the only person who finds humor in it.

Anyway, after my dad left, I went to put my stuff in our dorm. When I got there, the place looked empty and lifeless. I managed to unpack all my things before Logan got there. When he did finally show up, he started staring at me for what seemed like an hour.

"Are you going to stare at me forever? Cause I'll start charging you per minute." I said with a smile on, trying to get him to do the same.

"I wasn't staring at you. I was just thinking about how good I'd look in that shirt."

This was typical Logan; always gloating about his looks. He did some unpacking, but then spaced out completely on his bed. I called to him, but he didn't seem to hear me.

"Logan…? Logan!" I tried again; a little annoyed he wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry, I have something on my mind."

"You wanna talk about it?"

He was quiet for a bit. For some reason, he was looking at me in this really, really weird way. It was almost, sad, but happy? It was confusing.

"No, but thanks." It's nice to know I have someone I can talk to."

Wow, gratitude. Then I noticed everyone heading towards the gym and remembered I had to go to the orientation ceremony. I didn't want to be late, and Logan was again lost in his own little world, so I went on without him.

When I got to the gym, there was no sign of Logan. I had forgotten to tell him about Michael, and I wanted to know how his summer went too. The last email I got from him said he was going away until the end of the summer and that he wouldn't be able to talk to me until we got back to school. It was weird, especially sine the week before he'd been bragging to Michael about his new speedboat and the great time he was having in Hawaii watching his dad film a new movie. Something must have changed, and surprisingly enough, it worried me.

"Hey Chase!" I heard someone yell from behind me. It turned out to be Zoey. Now Zoey has always been the object of my affection. I've been crushing on her forever, but lately, something's really off. Zoey had told me she was going to a Christian Youth Camp for the summer to find 'spiritual balance', whatever that meant. That camp really changed her too, by the looks of it. She was wearing what looked like a school girl outfit straight out of an anime, and complimented it with a blatantly obvious purity ring around her finger and a chain with a 'J' on it in place of her key.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute Chase?"  
"Sure, Zo. What up? "

Zoey took me to one of the higher parts of the bleachers where we started talking about our respective vacations. She told me about how camp had opened her eyes to all the truths of the world and how she accepted Christ and was reborn, etc. I complimented her on her necklace to break the in suing silence, and she told me it stood for Jesus. Weird… I noticed Logan walk into the gym and went to signal him when Zoey stopped me.

"He's what I want to talk to you about…" she said as the look on my face changed form happy to extremely confused.

"What about Logan?"

"Have you noticed the way he's been looking at everyone since he got here?"  
"Not really. I didn't see him at all until just now."  
"Well, it's creepy. It's like he's dead, or angry at everyone, or both."  
"Did you ask him what's wrong?"  
"It doesn't look like he's talking to anyone," she said as she pointed to Logan sitting next to, yet turning away from Quinn and Lola.

"Well, maybe they're not trying hard enough," I said trying to get up to go sit next to him, but again I was halted by Zoey.

"Chase, no offense, but you shouldn't associate yourself with his types."

There wasn't any time to ask what exactly Zoey meant with that, because the orientation was over, and it was already mid afternoon. The five of us proceeded to walk towards the center of campus, and Zoey was right. Logan seemed completely disconnected from everything.

The girls asked us if we wanted to go get some sushi, but Logan refused and just walked away.

"What's wrong with Logan?" Lola asked.

"Maybe he's sick or something. This is far off from his usual behavioral pattern" Quinn said.

"Well, whatever. It's not like we need him to have fun. For all I care, he can go jump off a bridge. Come on Chase."

Zoey's response was a bit unsettling to the girls, but it completely took me by surprise. I knew she didn't like Logan, but what she just said was a little mean.

"No, I think I'm gonna go hang out with Logan."

"Bye Chase." Lola and Quinn said as they kept going, but Zoey gave me this look of discontent and scoffed as she continued on.

Something was quite clearly wrong with both Logan and Zoey this year. And without Michael here to consult, I was going to have to deal with both of them on my own.

When I got into the room, Logan was sitting in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The room had been cleaned up and everything was in its place for the first time in three years, a dead giveaway that something was up.

"Logan, I know something is wrong. It's obvious something's been bothering you all day."

"Chase, I…"

"Please, Logan. I don't like seeing you like this. I won't judge you, just please, let me help."

"Alright… I'll tell you."

I sat down on the computer chair and Logan began his story.

"Well, I told you I was gonna spend this summer with my dad right?"

"Yeah. Did something happen in Hawaii?"

"No… Nothing... My dad didn't even realize I was there until three days after I got to his house. He didn't apologize or anything… just went on making his movie, and completely ignoring me all day."

I started to feel sorry for him. Logan told me that the only reason he wanted to go spend time with his father was because his mother had been ignoring him at home. I can't imagine what it must be like to have both your parents forget you exist.

"So is that why you've been ignoring everyone?" I asked innocently enough. Turns out it wasn't such a good idea.

"I haven't been ignoring anyone. The first time anyone even talked to me today was when you came into the room this morning. And no one's even bothered to say hi since then. If you didn't notice, the girls didn't even invite me to Sushi Rox. I was just a fifth wheel. I bet they didn't even care when I left!"

"That's not true. Lola and Quinn were worried about you, and so was I. I don't like seeing you like this."

Logan looked very confused at first, but then he softened up and lay back down on his bed.

"Thanks for caring, Chase."

I wanted to respond, but I don't think he wanted to keep talking. I wouldn't if it felt like everyone around me didn't want me around. He must feel terrible… and I don't know what to do. My PearPhone rang just then. It was Michael calling from Montana. He couldn't stay on the phone for long, and only managed to tell me that he was having a horrible time and wished he could come back here. He told me to say hi to Zoey, Quinn, and Lola, and then hung up.

"He forgot Logan too…"

I'd never realized that all of us treat Logan like he's not one of us. No wonder he seems so isolated and alone now. I looked down on him and noticed he was covering something up with his wristbands. They were bandages.

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so long. I changed it so many times I didn't realize it ended up so short. I think this one might be a bit longer. Also, I apologize to anyone who didn't like the Michael thing, but I had to get rid of him somehow, right? And, from now on, each chapter will alternate between Chase's and Logan's POV, so please, feel free to tell me how much you care. R&R

With Love, Your Pimp Kuja


	3. The Passion of the Chase

Love to Burn Chapter 3: The Passion of the Chase

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Zoey 101, or Chase and Logan, cause if I did, this would be on your TV and not just on your computer screens.

A/N: You know, I can't tell if you like my story if you don't tell me. I want to know what happens next just as much as you, so let me know if you care so I can keep writing! And btw, when I refer to someone as a 'bitch' later on, I mean the literal interpretation of a female dog in heat, no just the typical insult.

_For as long as I can remember, I've been holding myself back. Everything I've always wanted was given to me without any effort. And the first time I had to fight for anything, I crashed and burned. That feeling… that unforgettable feeling of failure. I never want to feel like that again. I won't allow myself to go back to that dark place, where all I could see was an easy end to everything. I forever regret the day I took that path. _

So it had been a week since I spilled my guts to Chase, and everyday that passed I kept regretting that decision more and more. He hadn't really talked to me since that night, but he wouldn't let me out of his sight. It would have been fine, if he weren't so bad at being discreet. On Tuesday he tried to hide in a bush when I was going to the library, but I could hear him mumbling about how he hated bushes and caught him, to which he responded by running away and tripping on a skateboard. On Wednesday, he insisted on going with me to the basketball tryouts, even though he didn't want to try out. The coach told him he had to though, or else he'd kick him out the gym. _Chase isn't good with his feet._ I couldn't concentrate afterwards, so I ended up pulling a Chase and didn't make the team.

Finally on Thursday, he did something I found particularly odd. Over the summer I'd started to grow some really annoying stubble on my chin and I had to go shave. When Chase saw my razor though, he practically barricaded the door with his body. I wasn't about to let my chin get all hairy, so I pushed him out of the way, but that didn't seem to stop him, as he followed me to the bathrooms and kept warning me about how he'd done a research paper on how 'blades are sharp'.

Now, I'm not sure what kind of idiot Chase takes me for, or if he's just really bad at trying to hide something, but it was obvious he was on to me. But it was too soon to make assumptions, so I decided to try and pry something out of him before jumping to conclusions.

I tried to be as subtle as I could so I wouldn't scare my prey.

"WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ACTING SO WEIRD CHASE?! Ever since Monday you've been following me everywhere without saying anything. And you're popping out of bushes!" _Subtle, right?_

Chase was taken aback by my statement, and proceeded to sit down and stare, but not directly at me. He looked at my eyes for a second, and then towards my wristbands.

"I thought that might be the reason…" I said with my voice melting into the shame I felt for letting Chase see my wounds.

"That's all you have to say?! Logan how could you do something like this?!"

It was my turn to be surprised. It almost seemed like tears were welling up in his eyes and there was a clear face of concern behind his seemingly caring anger. I just wanted to apologize to him, to tell him how sorry I was for making him worry about me, but my pride wouldn't let me acknowledge the friendship he was trying to offer me.

"You don't understand. How could you, with your perfect life…"

For about a second, I felt like I was absolutely right. Chase had a perfect life in my eyes. His parents were always calling and sending him things. He was so loveable that he made friends with anyone that came across him. And most importantly, he had Zoey, and I was sure she was the source of his happiness. But I took the time to look at the person I was lashing out on. It was the one person I never wanted to hurt. So why? WHY! Why was he the only person I was trying to hurt?

"Logan, why?" he asked, regaining his composure.

This simple, calm question baffled me to a point where I almost forgot how to speak. All I've done from the beginning is make Chase feel horrible, and guilty for my misery, even though it wasn't his fault. It wasn't my intention either, but I keep my emotions bottled up for a reason; I can't control them. So how can he just say it so calmly as if I hadn't yelled at him at all?

"Why what?" I said, figuring it was better to keep talking aloud than to pound my own brain into oblivion trying to figure myself out. My voice was fading, losing its strength, and I wasn't sure how long I could stay on the defensive.

"Your wrists."  
"They're just cold."

"This isn't funny, Logan. I know what you're hiding and I wanna know why."

"Chase I… I didn't mean for you…"  
"WHY LOGAN!"

For the first time in a long time, Chase was furious at something, and I was in his line of fire. Angry Chase is a very frightening entity, and I think it was the fear that caused me to continue to recite to him my life story.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me."

"Fine." I said, deciding that if I was going to tell him, he might as well hear the whole story.

"My father left my mother right before he went to shoot his movie in Hawaii. He had been having an affair for three years now with his assistant. She hates me, and she's the reason my father hates me too. Every time I try to get near him that harpy blocks my path and puts lies in his head about how I'm such a spoiled brat and I deserve to be sent to military school for all my nonexistent insubordination. It's been almost a year since I've had a real conversation with him. She was the one who greeted me when I got to Hawaii, and she won my father's complete affection and devotion without even trying. I was the loser, and I never wanted to see her hideous face again, so without thinking, I took her advice and… I…"

By this time, I was obviously stammering, three seconds from bawling my eyes out. Saying it all aloud was much harder than I thought it'd be. I wasn't over it yet. How can a son forget the day his father forgot him, and the day his new stepmother handed him the means to forever disappear. I couldn't contain myself any longer, so I fell. On the ground, with my tears, I felt nothing, and at the same time, all the sadness of the world. It was warm and inviting… and it wasn't the ground anymore. Blinded by my tears, I hadn't noticed that I was cradled in his arms. It was the first time I felt wanted again, and I was happy, if even for only that one moment.

There was only silence now. We didn't need words. I could feel what he was trying to say to me. I could feel that all he wanted was to bring comfort to the boy who was crying out in front of him, but my mind put a halt to my heart. I knew this was only a manifestation of his friendship, and nothing more. It wasn't what I truly wanted, but I would never let it end if I had a choice.

"I'm sorry Logan. I didn't know."  
"You're not the one who needs to apologize. I've been horrible to you ever since we got back, and all you wanted was to care."  
"At least you get it now."

He let go of me and we sat on the floor. That night was… strange to say the least. I told Chase everything; how my stepmother was the one who told me the world would be better off without me and put the razor blades in my room, how my suicide attempt had me in the hospital until the day school began, and by dawn, I even told the worst part of it all.

"Zoey found out?!" he said sounding more surprised than I expected.

"Yeah. She saw the hospital staff drop me off at school. I think she overheard them when they explained to me how to take my medication. I thought you'd have noticed she's been avoiding me and giving me awful looks all week."

"I just thought you guys had a fight."

"We did. She came up to me right after the staff left and interrogated me. The basic gist of it all was 'Logan, trying to kill yourself is a sin, and you will burn in hell for all your earthly crimes'."

Chase looked very confused. I was apparently revealing to him a side of Zoey he didn't know, or maybe, didn't want to know. I couldn't very well poison the perfect image he held of her, even if I knew how dark her heart truly was.

"Chase, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say..." I began.

"No, it's okay. I trust you. I know you're not lying."

This whole trust thing was a little uncomfortable. It was completely new to me to have some one look at you in the eyes with only sincerity and compassion looking back.

The next day had the two of us much closer than before. I was laughing instead of slashing away at my pain. I was happy… until we ran into Zoey.

"Hi Chase!! How are you! I feel like I haven't seen you in days." She said as she completely ignored me and jumped on top of Chase like the horny bitch she was, completely wrapping her legs around him and holding position for a good minute before returning to her feet.

"Hey Zoey. I thought you had Bible Study right now."  
"Yeah, but I had to ask you something. The Homecoming dance is tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

I had completely forgotten about the dance in the midst of all my own problems. Zoey apparently hadn't as she had her hands around Chase's waist as if they were a real couple. It was sickening to me how she could preach about purity and act the way she just did.

She finally looked at me as she waited for Chase's answer. There was this well defined hatred in it, and simply being around her made chills run down my spine. But she was still Chase's friend, and I had no right to stop him from talking to her.

"Sure Zo, but I already told Logan I'd go with him. We can all go together if you want."

Typical Chase; he's always trying to be nice to everyone. I doubt Zoey would acquiesce to this, though.

"But Logan's a guy! And he's a sinner. I already told you that associating with the likes of him is going to get you in trouble with the lord!"

"Zoey, what does him being a guy have anything to do with us going to the dance as friends?"

"I can't be associated with a sinner!" And with that she walked away with a heavy sigh of frustration, looking back to give me what I perceived to be her interpretation of the evil eye.

I knew I was going to mess up the moment, but I just had to ask.

"Why did you do that Chase? You could have just gone with her and I'd have gone by myself. "

"Yeah, but I already promised we'd go. And besides, I don't wanna let you out of my sight."

"Afraid something bad might happen?"

"Something like that."

Chase was unusually straightforward about this, and it made me feel strange… almost like he liked me.

"Thanks Chase."

The night of the dance, there was a knock on our door. It was the girls, all three of them, together. I knew Zoey wouldn't give up her claim to Chase so easily.

"Hey guys. I thought you didn't want us all to go together Zo." Chase said, almost completely forgetting the way she'd treated me earlier.

"I changed my mind. The girls convinced me." Zoey said as she attached herself to Chase's arm, beckoning him to leave ahead of Quinn, Lola and myself.

"Hey Logan, save a dance for me okay." Chase said as Zoey sped through the door with him attached to her.

"Hey Logan, what about a dance with us?" Quinn asked me.

"Yeah… of course" I said, but it was clear that my mind was somewhere else.

On our way to the gym, Quinn and Lola started questioning me rather profusely. It was almost intimidating, but what they had to say was very revealing.

"So Logan," Ouinn began, "I heard that you joined a cult over the summer."  
"Yeah, Zoey says you had to make some type of 'blood sacrifice' to join." Lola added.

Anger was my initial response, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"What else did she say?"

"Well," Lola started this time, "She said that you went crazy and tried to kill yourself because your dad didn't buy you…"

"Zoey's a liar! She doesn't know anything!" I blurted out angrily, scaring the girls without realizing. "I didn't join a cult or anything! I did try to commit suicide, but it's none of her business!"

The girls knew everything, told to them from another's mouth. It was insulting, not only because Zoey was spreading rumors, but she was telling people what happened to me without any consideration for me.

In only two weeks time, I'd had enough of this new and insanely warped Zoey, and revealing something like that was the last straw.

I made my way to the gym, but what awaited me wasn't my retribution on Zoey, but the image of her lips on those of Chase.

A/N: I do deeply apologize if Zoey's overly religious views bother anyone. It isn't my intention to put down anyone's faith, I just need a catalyst to spark the insanity we all know is in Zoey. Do be sure to review and tell me if it's okay, or if I really need to tone it down. Please R&R, for Logan's sake.

With love, myself.


	4. Exaggeration

Love to Burn Chapter 4: Unthinkable

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Zoey 101, or Chase and Logan… But I do own this story and that makes it okay for me to play around with them all I want! Yay!

--

_My mind is more complex than anything I know. I can't understand why I do what I do, but I hold one thing to be true. I can't abandon someone when they need my help… but every time I help them, I feel like I'm hurting myself. Something isn't right. My feelings don't make sense. I shouldn't feel this way. 'What about her?' is what I should be asking myself, but at every turn I make, that voice in the back of my head shouts out 'What about him?'_

No matter how many times I went over it in my head, I couldn't find the reason. I couldn't find an alternative, and I couldn't see myself getting there in time. No, here in the infirmary, I looked back over the past few days to try to see where everything went so wrong.

It all started after Logan told me his story. He was the only person I've ever wanted to help this much. How could I possibly leave him alone to deal with something this big when he clearly couldn't handle it? And better yet, why was Zoey continually asking me to? This week alone, she's 'advised' me to get a separate room until Michael comes back because Logan is a 'menace'. Logan did say she was acting strangely, but this was too much. She had changed so completely over the summer, and I had to find out why. I started by asking Quinn and Lola, but they didn't see my point. Apparently Zoey's always been like this and I'm the last to notice. But I knew I wasn't wrong, so I decided to go to Dustin for help.

Dustin told me some very interesting things. Apparently Zoey hadn't intended to go to that Youth Camp at first. She wanted to devote her summer to the new boyfriend she'd been fawning over towards the end of last year. Dustin said they suddenly broke up about a month and a half into the summer and then, Zoey just left for camp without saying anything to him. He hadn't even seen her again until yesterday.

Her weird behavior only reinforced my idea that something wasn't right, so I decided to stop beating around the bush and ask her directly. But she was always at that damned Bible Study group and when she wasn't there, she was off exorcising someone for saying a swear word.

I gave up on looking for Zoey and went to find Logan, who'd gone to tutor someone in chemistry (which I found shocking). I met up with him outside the library and we headed for our dorm. I started thinking about the past few days while walking and concluded that Logan was acting weirder too. He tensed up whenever he saw me. Before he just seemed to get agitated, which I took no offense to because… well, Logan just wasn't good with people. But now, we're hanging out almost 24/7, and I'm starting to understand him better. The glamorous life I though he had (mostly due to how much he bragged about it), 

was all just a ruse to cover up all the atrocities he's had to face. His mother was constantly reminding him of how he was a mistake, his father refused to speak to him, and his stepmother wanted him to end his own life. My life seemed like paradise compared to his, and it wasn't fair.

In all my thinking, I hadn't noticed that Zoey was heading straight for us.

"Hi Chase!! How are you! I feel like I haven't seen you in days." She said jumping on top of me and wrapping her legs around my waist. It was really weird and really awkward.

"Hey Zoey. I thought you had Bible Study right now."  
"Yeah, but I had to ask you something. The Homecoming dance is tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

The PCA Homecoming Dance had been tonight, and I'd told Logan to come along. Convincing him wasn't easy either, as he vehemently refused for about five minutes until I finally broke him. But I couldn't deny Zoey either, chiefly due to my curiosity as to her impressive changes over the summer. That was my first mistake.

"Sure Zo, but I already told Logan I'd go with him. We can all go together if you want."

"But Logan's a guy! And he's a sinner. I already told you that associating with the likes of him is going to get you in trouble with the lord!"

"Zoey, what does him being a guy have anything to do with us going to the dance as friends?"

"I can't be associated with a sinner!" And with that she walked away with a heavy sigh of frustration.

I couldn't understand her reaction, but her vendetta against Logan was only just beginning.

Later that night, Logan and I were putting the finishing touches on our outfits when Zoey came knocking at the door. I personally found it very odd since she seemed so angry earlier.

"Hey guys. I thought you didn't want us all to go together Zo."

"I changed my mind. The girls convinced me."

She walked over to me and attached herself to my elbow, dragging me against my will out the door and away from everyone else.

I told Logan to save a dance for me, feeling bad that I didn't have the restraint to impede Zoey from ripping me away from him, but I had a feeling that he'd take it the wrong way.

It seemed as if we ran down the hall and out of the dorms, leaving everything behind in a blur. Once outside, I decided it was the perfect time to ask Zoey about her changes. Hopefully she wouldn't be on the defensive.

"Hey Zoey, why are you so mad at Logan. It seems like every time you see him you get angry."

"I don't get angry at Logan. It's just that he's an undesirable."

Her words left me more confused than before. Undesirable? What exactly did that entail?

"What do you mean by that?"

"Chase," she started, looking at me with the eyes of innocence that I recognized from long ago, "I did a lot of growing up this summer. I was lost and had no direction, until I found salvation in the lord. The leaders at my camp taught me to spread the word of God and to convince all sinners to repent for their crimes."

I was still lost. Repent? Crimes? Zoey sounded more like a televangelist than a high school student.

"I tried to save Logan from his sinful ways. I showed him the light and told him to ask god for forgiveness. His crime of ending his life was too great though, and he succumbed to his sinful ways. And then he transgressed the word of god when he looked at you like that."

Wait, what was she talking about?

We were still outside, but the gym was only a few steps away. I wanted to wait for the rest of our friends, so I urged her to continue her story out there until they arrived.

"How did he look at me?" I dared to ask, fearing the words that she'd use to respond to me.

"Like someone who does not adhere to the guidelines of society. It's not right!"

"Zoey what are you talking about?"

She looked at me in a very heavy stare.

"Chase. I care for you. I don't want you falling into trouble, and trouble is Logan. You have to understand me. All I'm trying to do is look out for you."

With that she put herself closer to me, and as I felt her lips touch mine, I knew. There was nothing. I felt nothing for her. Whatever had been there previously had fizzled away and been replaced with a void. I broke free and wanted to apologize to Zoey, whose face was filled with shock, but then I saw him.

It was horrible. In his eyes I could see the disbelief rising and changing into much darker emotions. Logan was very vulnerable right now, and to see his best friend kissing his best enemy… I completely understand why he ran, but… I still feel I could have done something. If 

only I'd started running after him a second sooner than maybe I wouldn't be here, and he wouldn't be lying there in front of me, at peace.

Was there something I could have done? I'm no superman. I couldn't have stopped the car… but maybe I could have stopped him. And now, I'm only adding to his suffering.

"Maybe he'd be better off without me," my words echoing in the empty infirmary. Only we were there. I'd refused to leave him alone, and the nurse gave up in kicking me out, deciding to remove herself instead.

"I've been more help than harm, Logan… You were right about Zoey. She really has it out for you. But even if you're an undesirable… I still want you…"

"You want what?"

--

A/N: I promised an update before Monday didn't I? But I apologize if this chapter is not my greatest work. It's really hard for me to get into Chase's mind, him being constantly happy and carefree and all. Thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed constantly. Your praises keep me going. Do remember to keep telling me how much you love my story. I'll love you forever if you do!

With love, Pimp Kuja


	5. Truth's Beginnings

Love to Burn Chapter 5: Truth's Beginning

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I went on Wikipedia to see if I did own Chase and Logan. They apparently belong to something named Nickelodeon. Hmm… if that's true, then who is it that I have trapped in my closet?!

_Standing alone in the corner of my mind was all that I once thought I knew. It had been reduced to nothing more than a sliver in light of the events of the day. My world was upside down and all seemed lost, but still, the breath of life was inside him, and for now, that was enough to quell my fears and doubts. _

Quinn was standing behind me, and although I was sitting, my feet froze and I stared at her, wondering just how long she'd been there and how much she's heard. After about a minute of awkward silence, she came closer and looked down at Logan.

"What did you hear Quinn?"

"Only that Logan had been right about Zoey and you wanted him for something."  
"Oh… well…"

"What exactly do you want him for?"

That was a good question. I had no idea what I had meant. The words just came flowing out when I saw him lying there. Whenever I look at him I get the same feeling, like I want to help, but something more too. It was impossible to explain even to myself, so I simply told Quinn, "I don't know."

Quinn looked confused at first, but she replied with, "I'm worried about him. What if he's trying again to… you know..."

In my heart I was positive that wasn't the reason Logan had run in front of the car. I knew that he's seen me kiss Zoey, and had run away in shambles. I chased him across the campus, calling out to him, but all I could hear were his sobs. What kind of person goes and tells someone that they're on their side and then kisses the enemy?

"I told Dean Rivers about what Logan had done."

Quinn's statement jettisoned me out of my thoughts and replaces my sorrow with rage.

"Quinn! What were you thinking?! What if they take Logan away to a mental institution?! We might never see him again!"

"Well it's better than seeing him get worse everyday that passes by. What if this is a relapse of his suicidal thoughts? Then what? Would you rather have him here dead or far away but at least alive?"

Selfishly my mind answered here, but my mouth said "You're right."

I knew she was. I knew that Logan was in trouble and that if he had to leave PCA to get help, I shouldn't stand in his way. But Logan's my best friend. I know we've had a bittersweet relationship because he always acted like a jerk, but now I know why he did it. I would have acted the same way if my family was as tumultuous as his.

The nurse walked in just then. She had what looked like the results of the blood test in her hand.

"We found the correct levels of his medication in his bloodstream. Whatever happened wasn't caused by his depression."

I already knew that… It was my fault. But looking back, I don't understand why he took the situation so badly. I mean, yes I was kissing the person dedicated to making his life miserable but… I don't know… Maybe he felt betrayed…

"You two have to go now. You can come back in the morning."

Maybe a night of thinking things over would help me see things more clearly.

Our room was eerie tonight. I was alone in it for the first time. I never realized how big it was. The beanbag chairs by the window now seemed to be a million miles away. The beds seemed so far apart, like there was a never-ending ocean between them. And above all, there was just this overwhelming sense of emptiness. I could hear my own breathing and nothing more. The silence was too overpowering. It wouldn't let me sleep. All night I wondered what exactly Zoey meant when she told me I should stay away from Logan. I wondered why Logan had reacted as strongly as he did. I wondered why I felt like I'd done something wrong, and I wondered if I'd ever know what was going on between those two. It was like they hated each other vehemently for a reason unbeknownst to me. No matter how hard I though, I couldn't put my finger on it.

At about three thirty in the morning, a loud obnoxious voice from the computer destroyed the slight possibility of me sleeping that night. "You've got mail" it said. This was odd, because I hadn't signed into my mail today. So whose was it?

On the computer screen was a new email, from a screen name I'd never seen before. It read:

Dear Logan,

I'm deeply sorry for the mess I've created for you. Believe me, it was never my intention to hurt you. Had I known she'd react the way she did, I would have never said anything. There's no use regretting what's been done though. Again, I apologize. She must be putting you through hell. In a way, I feel like it's my fault she's become the monster she is now. It's my fault you did what you did.

I can't make up for her actions, but I can try to help. I know you said you don't reciprocate my feelings, but if it's worth anything, I'll always be here for you if things don't work out with that person you mentioned.

Love, Aiden

Aiden… The name sounded strangely familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. I started to think about where I had hears that name before, and then it hit me.

"Aiden was the name of Zoey's ex boyfriend Dustin told me about."

The following morning I saw Zoey standing outside of the infirmary. We looked at each other awkwardly, the tension between us growing with each false "hmm…" passed between us in an attempt to begin conversation. Someone came out of the room then. She was a blonde woman, who looked very much like Zoey, but with a much more sophisticated demeanor about her. She lowered her Chanel sunglasses to look at me and then turned to address Zoey.

"Let's go. He's fine."

Zoey looked at me with a grimace, but forced out a smirk before she turned and proceeded to leave with the older woman.

I wondered for a short while about who she was. She looked so familiar, but then again, she looked like Zoey.

I went into Logan's room to find him looking through a huge stack of papers on his lap. He looked much better than he had last night. The bruise on the left side of his forehead had been covered by bandages, and he didn't seem to be in pain. The more appropriate word would be shock.

He didn't notice me when I walked in. Whatever he was reading was capturing his full attention. Luckily the insane nurse didn't notice me either. The nurse last night had only been a temp, and the upper school's nurse didn't allow friends to visit until after noon, even though visiting hours were from ten to three.

"Hey, Logan… How are you feeling?"

He looked up softly, analyzing my face with his eyes, and then answered my question with a look of disappointment as he went on reading his papers.

"Logan what's wrong. Did I do something?"

This had to have been the hundredth time I had asked Logan what was wrong in the past forty eight hours. Something had been bugging him ever since our run in with Zoey yesterday afternoon. I had tried to pry it out of him before the dance, but to no avail.

But my persistence proved successful this time around. Logan put his papers back into their folder and tossed them aside.

"Did you see someone walk out of here just now?"

It wasn't exactly an answer, but at least he didn't sound upset. I should have been relieved, but his words seemed so impassive.

"Yeah. I saw a lady walk out of here and then leave with Zoey. Why? Was she here for you?"

Logan was silent for a minute. He looked like he was struggling to put his thoughts into words.

"That was Zoey's mother. She came by to 'visit' and make sure I was still alive."

"Oh… well that's nice of her, I guess…"

"No it's not!" Logan cut me off. He was clearly enraged, throwing his folder of the nightstand and getting off the bed to walk towards the window. "That woman is… ten times as horrible as her daughter. She hasn't got a nice bone in her body."

What in the world could Logan possibly have against Zoey's mother? True she did seem a bit snobbish, but I don't think that would be enough to cause such a reaction in Logan.

"Dude, why are you so mad at Zoey's mother. Did she do something or say something. Or is it because you're still mad at Zoey?

"It doesn't have anything to do with Zoey. Only with her."

"Well, what exactly did she do that was so bad?"

"It's not what she did, more of what she's doing, or better yet is trying to do."

All this beating around the bush was only serving to further confuse me. I couldn't see a connection between Zoey's mother and Logan. It just didn't make sense. At least not until Logan said, "She's my stepmother."

Suffice to say, both my face and my mouth said "WHAT?!"

"Zoey's mother is my stepmother. In effect, Zoey is my stepsister."

Logan shuddered when he uttered the last part of his sentence. It was unbelievable. Zoey's mother was the one who Logan was so upset one. She was the one who Logan blamed for all his problems.

"So… is that why you and Zoey fight all the time?"

"No… that's a different story. Although she does hate the fact that our parents are married, her problem with me is more personal than that."

Everything was now even more confusing. Logan's stepmother was Logan's mother, meaning that both their set of original parents had split up, which alone was enough to leave the two of them bitter. And throwing in the fact that their parents then went and married each other, I can imagine there being bad blood between the two.

"I thought your stepmother hated you. Why'd she come and visit you?"

"It's… complicated. Sorry, Chase, but I'd rather you not get involved in this. Zoey's mother is really bad news."

The last thing Logan needed was to deal with something alone. Look where it had gotten him last time.

After our talk, Logan asked me to leave him alone for a little while. I didn't want to, but agitating him in his state of frailty wouldn't do any good, so I did as he asked. After hearing Logan's side of the story, I thought the next thing to do would be to go and ask Zoey about her feelings on the situation.

I managed to find Zoey by the parent drop off near the exit of the campus. Zoey's mom was boarding one of the limousines I'd seen Logan's dad come in before. She looked a little sad, which was unusual with all her newfound energy from camp.

"Hey Chase. What up?"

"I was just wondering about your mom…"  
"What about her? You mean about her being married to Logan's dad?"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"I figured Logan would tell you about it to try and get you to be all sympathetic towards him. He's not very honest. I bet he told you a bunch of lies about the inheritance."

"Wait, what?"

I didn't have a clue what Zoey was talking about? Inheritance? It was obvious something bigger than sibling rivalry was going on in the Reese family. Zoey looked a bit surprised at me, as if she had expected me to know what she meant.

"Nothing… forget it. So, you want to go to Sushi Rox with me. We haven't spent time together in a long time. I miss you Chase."

It was weird hearing that from Zoey. Without Logan around she seemed like a completely different person. On our way to Sushi Rox, all she could talk about was how great she felt about school and how much fun camp was, and of course, she mentioned the idea of me getting my own room more than once.

When we got there and ordered our sushi, the first thing Kazu did was scold me for forgetting to come to work a few days ago. With the dance yesterday, I hadn't been here in a while.

"So Chase... How's it been without Michael around? You must get lonely."

"Yeah, it's been different without him, but he calls almost every day, and I still have Logan."

At the mention of Logan's name, her eyes developed a certain darkness to them and she fell silent, heaving a barely audible growl.

"Anyway, I hear you're tried out for the basketball team. How was that?"  
"It was horrible. I think maybe I should just give up on sports that require me to move."

We both laughed and the mood seemingly lightened. We talked for hours about anything, by the time we got back to my dorm; Logan seemed far from my mind, finally escaping when something unexpected happened. Zoey leaned over to me, her eyes drawing ever closer to mine. I could feel her breaths on my face, and her longing eyes convinced me to move forward, gently resting my lips on hers.

For that one moment, everything was perfect.

A/N: Well, you don't see that every day. Why'd I have Chase talk to Quinn in the beginning? I don't know. He needed to talk to someone, and I guess Quinn kinda feels bad for Logan because unlike Zoey and Lola who just isn't that interested, Quinn has a heart. Or at least I think so. I personally don't like the conversation, but I can't bring myself to take it out completely. Also, I was thinking about giving Zoey and Logan's parents names, but I'm not 100 sure that they were mentioned in the show. If they were, TELL ME, or else they'll remain nameless, and it will get really annoying. Some of you may be asking, what do their parents have to do in any of this? Well, it's actually very simple. Read the rest of the story and find out!

Please make sure to R&R. They make me write faster. ;)

Tell all your friends,

Love, Pimp Kuja


	6. Reading of the will

Love to Burn Chapter 6: Reading of the Will

Disclaimer: Okay, so Logan and Chase aren't the sole property of me. Stupid copyright… There must be a loop hole. There's always a loop hole…. (laughs evilly)

_Every day the situation worsens, and I fall deeper into the trap set by the one in command of my life. With all my free will gone, what is left for me to do? I cannot win against her unarmed. And then there is the daughter… It seems no matter how much I try, I will always fail, so long as my family intervenes for their own selfish desires. _

I can't stand that woman. The very sight of her makes me sick, and yet she is the first person that I see when I opened my eyes.

I can't really remember what happened all too well. I was going to the dance to find Zoey and confront her about her blabbermouth, when I saw her carry out her plan. I knew it had been her intention all along, but I didn't think she'd work so quickly. I underestimated her, and I didn't know what to do… so I ran. I needed time to think, to reflect on what had happened. Did I tell Chase what I knew? No, he wouldn't believe me. Despite everything that's happened, he still thinks Zoey is a good person. But I didn't want him to end up hurt because of Zoey's vendetta against me. Then I heard Chase's voice behind me, so I turned around, and then… those headlights. I can't remember anything after that. And now I have to stare at this.

"Logan. I know you're awake. Now pay attention!"

My stepmother was always forceful. That's how she got what she wanted. That's how she got into my father's pants and went straight for his wallet.

"What now. I already told you I'm not helping you. You're insane!"

She looked at me with these ensnaring eyes, almost mocking me. It was infuriating, and if I wasn't so frail from that stupid car, I swear I would have jumped at that bitch right then and there.

She stopped talking and threw a folder on my lap full of papers from some law firm. I was urged to review them, so I obliged, thankful that she'd shut up and at least I didn't have to hear her annoying voice. I recognized the papers right away though. There were four sets, each worse than the other.

The first mentioned that my father and mother had officially been divorced, and due to the prenuptial agreement, her share of my father's fortune was humble at best.

The second said that with my mother out of the picture, I had become the sole heir to my father's fortune.

The third was the worst yet. It was a medical report stating that my father's condition was deteriorating. No one but my stepmother and I knew it, but my father was a cancer patient. They'd discovered a brain 

tumor a few months back, and chemotherapy proved to be ineffective. According to this paper, he didn't have much time left. Three to four months at best.

I started to see a pattern in these papers, and directed my glare toward that woman in front of me. She was smiling with a face reminiscent of a patient in an inane asylum. Watching my face turn from hurt to horror must have been so amusing to her.

The last set was the worst of all. It stated that in the event of my father's passing, my stepmother would get sole custody of me and my trust until I was of age, so long as I was mentally capable of managing my own finances. This was what she wanted all along. With my father almost out of the way, all she had to do was convince the court that I was crazy so she could claim the money. It wasn't surprising in the least, but that didn't stop me from portraying a look of disgust upon my face.

"This is what you wanted all along…"

All she did was smile at me with that sickening face. It was the same face I saw every day here at PCA. Zoey's face. I was sick and tired of it.

"You've always been the perceptive one, no? With your father out of the way and your mother refusing to speak to you because of the 'incident' with little Aiden, you're the only thing standing in my way. But look on the bright side. If you cooperate, I'll make sure you still keep up this rock star lifestyle you've grown so fond of."

"You expect me to help you get my father's money? What? Do you also expect me to act like an insane person?"

"No, you've already done that. Remember back in the summer when you took the blade to your little tiny wrists?"

She was taunting me, and I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her swipe her finger across her wrist while laughing at my face drove my anger out at full force.

"THAT WAS YOU! You were the one who cut me you psycho! And then you blamed me!"  
"Well, you and I may know that to be true, but who's your father gonna believe? Me, or his fagot son?!"

"GET OUT!!"

I could feel the heat racing to my face, and my ears about to catch on fire. No one deserved this type of abuse, and that woman doesn't deserve to live.

"No need to yell sweetie. Your mommy has things to take care of anyway. I think I'll go visit your mother. Your stepsister tells me she's made a fine camp counselor."

That was the last thing she said as she walked out of the room.

There had to be some way out of this mess. If it went on like this, I would end up in the hospital for the rest of my life while that woman went on telling everyone how 'unfortunate' it was that I was 'sick'

But everything seemed to be in order, and inescapable. The only way out would be for "a biological family member to claim responsibility for Logan Reese before the passing and activation of the will of Malcolm Reese", whatever that meant.

It wasn't like my mother and I were on speaking terms after what happened with Aiden. Again, another part of my life completely ruined by the Brooks family.

"Hey Logan, how are you feeling." I heard from someone else in the room. It was Chase. I would have thought he'd be off with Zoey or something, but then I remembered she's probably off with her mother plotting another way to mess with me. As if it wasn't enough to call me insane, that woman had to sick her vicious daughter on me.

"Logan what's wrong? Did I do something?" He asked, me looking sullen and preoccupied with something. Then I remembered why he might look that way. He'd been kissing Zoey last night. She had won, keeping the promise she made to me that day not so long ago.

I put the papers from the lawyer aside, and then remembered that my stepmother may still be around.

"Did you see someone walk out of here just now?"

"Yeah, I saw a lady walk out of here and then leave with Zoey. Was she here for you?"

How was I going to answer this? I could already see the flood of questions coming out of him. Chase was always the inquisitive type, and if he sensed anyone had a problem, he'd rush to their aid. Maybe that's why I like him so much. I can't decide what's best… But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell him instead of having him run off and ask Zoey or Dustin about it.

"That was Zoey's mother." I started off, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions. Then again it is Chase…

"Oh… well that's nice of her, I guess…"

"No it's not!" I cut him off before he could finish. I guess I was still upset at all of this. Usually seeing Chase lets me drift out of my problems, but not this time. Especially not while knowing that Zoey was already spinning a web of lies around him for the sole purpose of making me miserable.

"Dude, why are you so mad at Zoey's mother. Did she do something or say something. Or is it because you're still mad at Zoey?

"It doesn't have anything to do with Zoey. Only with her."

"Well, what exactly did she do that was so bad?"

"It's not what she did, more of what she's doing, or better yet is trying to do."

I couldn't control myself. I was just blurting everything out like word vomit. Why did Chase always do that to me, even in this, the most inappropriate of situations?! Oh well, I guess the only thing left for me to say is "She's my stepmother."

Chase seemed to be caught of guard. His mouth had opened wide and he had a very peculiar look about him. I found it kinda funny though.

"Zoey's mother is my stepmother. In effect, Zoey is my stepsister." I said, struggling not to throw up in the middle of that sentence.

"So… is that why you and Zoey fight all the time?"

"No… that's a different story. Although she does hate the fact that our parents are married, her problem with me is more personal than that."

The real reason Zoey and I fight is because of Aiden. No matter how many times I explain what happened to her though, she doesn't care. All she cares about is her stupid revenge, and it's obvious she doesn't care who get's hurt in the process.

"I thought your stepmother hated you. Why'd she come and visit you?"

"It's… complicated. Sorry, Chase, but I'd rather you not get involved in this. Zoey's mother is really bad news."

After a little while, I asked Chase to be alone. I didn't really want him to leave, but I had to think things over.

Zoey's mother was only one step away from victory. My father was one step away from his grave. And my mother refused to speak to me because of her damned epiphany. I was on file as a potential threat to myself, so as soon as my dad was out of the picture, that harpy would get everything and then she'd quickly dispose of me so she could keep it.

It seemed like there was no way out of this. But as dismal as the situation was, I had something else on my mind.

A minute passed then an hour, then two. And then Zoey burst into the room with her usual grim smirk plastered on her face.

"Don't stand so close, I wouldn't want to catch your stupid."

"Oh Logan, why so glum?" She asked me as she walked around my bed, her fingers lightly grazing the edged of the sheets on top of me. "Could it be because I'm finally getting my revenge?"

I hoped with all my being she was lying. The last thing I needed was another problem to be heaved upon my shoulders.

"What are you talking about?"

She let out an exaggerated laugh when I looked into her hate filled eyes.

"I mean that I finally broke his guard. Just a bit more, and I'll have him wrapped around my finger, and far away from you."  
"Why Zoey? We both know what happened wasn't either of our faults."

"You're right. It was only yours! Did you seriously think I would let you get away with it though? Ha! I told you back then and I'll tell you again now. Chase will be the weapon I use to destroy you. I'm going to steal away the boy you love the same way you did to me."

"I didn't steal Aiden. How was I supposed to know he felt like that?!"

Aiden was Zoey's ex-boyfriend, one of my childhood friends she'd met through her mother. They'd been a hot item for a few months, but something happened at my father's wedding last July. I had been visiting him for almost a month at this point, and had adamantly made my feelings towards the wedding known, but my opinion wasn't of any importance to anyone. Zoey had decided to bring Aiden. For some reason, Aiden saw this as the perfect opportunity to reveal to both Zoey and I that he was a) a boy crazy little boy, b) breaking up with Zoey, and worst of all c) in love with me.

"Aiden left me because you seduced him into your grasp. You wanted him all along. I saw the way you looked at him during that wedding. You were all over him with your eyes, and you even stole him away from me for the entire duration of the ceremony!"

"Again! How was I supposed to know the kid had a crush on me?! I hadn't seen him in like 4 years and he all of a sudden decides he likes me? What was I supposed to do? Convince him to go back to you?

"All you had to do was stay away from him! Why couldn't you have been normal and flirt with a girl instead of my boyfriend?!"

The pain from the day before was now shooting up throughout my side and blinding my reasoning. Had the nurse not just walked in, I would have personally strangled Zoey with my heart monitor.

"I'm sick and tired of you blaming me for your boyfriend turning gay because you suck as a girl in general!"

She was obviously pissed off. She lifted her arm so as to slap me across the face, but I caught her wrist before it made contact.

I didn't know whether she was genuinely upset or if they were tears of anger, but her face was now engulfed in water. And yet, she kept laughing.

"Oh Logan. Do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to fool your little crush Chase into pouring his soul out to me. I'll convince him to never speak to you again, and then, I'll break his tiny little heart to boot. He'll never see it coming. I'll crush you by crushing him, and it's already too late to stop me."

"What do you mean?"

She jolted her hand out of my grip and slowly began to back away.

"Why do you think I didn't come in right after out mother left? Because I was busy seducing your little wanna be Jonas Brother. He's already mine. As far as he knows, we're 'official' now. It's kind of pathetic really…"

She was silent for a minute, taking in my angered expression and basking in her own self admiration and undeserved sense of pride.

"I already told you to leave him out of this Zoey. If you want revenge so badly then take this out on Aiden, not Chase."

"Well, originally it was just revenge… but the more time that goes by, the more I realize… I just don't like you. You're impure and destined to burn in hell… at least according to your mother." A flurry of giggles followed her lat statement as she left the infirmary feeling like she'd won over me. And in reality she had.

Chase was far too easy to manipulate. He trusted people too easily. She'd rip him apart. But what was I to do? Chase, despite her blatantly obvious insanity, really cared for her… the way I'd hoped he'd cared for me… I couldn't just stand by and watch her try to get back at me by destroying Chase, so…

"Hey nurse?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I feel better. Look, I can even walk… so can I go back to my room?"

The nurse came over to me and looked me over with her eyes. Just standing up was causing sever pain to flare up my side and down my back to my legs. I could see the disbelief already appear on her face.

"Your mother told me not to let you go at least until tomorrow. I can't let you leave."

Arguing with this idiot nurse was only going to delay me, so I did what any child with a wallet full of hundreds would do in that situation. Her price turned out to be lower than I thought.

Three hundred dollars and a painful trip back to Maxwell Hall, I was back in front of my dorm. There was an annoying giggling sound coming from inside the room, so I cautiously flung the door open, trying to support myself on the doorframe so as not to fall from pure exhaustion.

Chase finally stopped his annoying giggling on the phone and came over to me to help me get to my bed.

"Logan, what are you doing here? You're still hurt. How'd you get out of the infirmary."

"I paid the nurse to let me go, because I needed to talk to you."

"Huh? I thought you said you wanted to be alone."

"Yeah, but now I wanna be with you. Is that a problem?"

"No… it's just that, I though you hated it whenever I was around."

Chase was acting very nervous around me, like he had something to hide. I knew he did, and I already knew what it was, but he didn't, and was obviously trying very hard to hide it.

"What gave you the idea that I hated it when you were around?"

He looked up at me with fear in his eyes. Whatever was going through his min, he was too afraid to spit it out. "Well?" I asked, getting a little annoyed at him stalling, trying to dance around the word Zoey in his head.

"Zoey told me that you hated it when I was around you. She said you told her mother that I was annoying and that you wanted your own room, so…"

It wasn't until that moment that I saw the suitcase on Chase's bed.

"So you're leaving?" I asked, directing my eyes toward his bag.

"What? No! Dustin's going to spend the weekend with his father and she asked me if he could borrow my suitcase."

Maybe I was just being paranoid. It wasn't possible for Zoey to have completely brainwashed him in only a day or two. Maybe I still had a chance. But the only way to retaliate was to fight with the same mentality as my opponent. As funny as it sounded, and even though it wasn't exactly the way I wanted it to turn out, I had little choice. I was going to have to seduce Chase over to the dark side…

A/N: Okay, I would have gotten this up sooner, but I was distracted by the works of my new hero, Havah Kinny **(**she's an author here who is unjustly being slowly kicked off just because she broke a few rules…But it's not her fault! Someone needs to start a petition or something**)**. I'm totally on a Jo Bro streak, **(**see above reference :) **)** so writing this is becoming a little hard. But fret not! I found a website that hosts most, not all, of the Zoey 101 episodes, so I'm going to go watch some and try to get in the mood before the Jonas Brothers new CD comes out next Tuesday. Hopefully I won't be too distracted to update. A review or two might help me concentrate though….

Here to satisfy your Chase x Logan needs,

Pimp Kuja


	7. Curiousity Killed The Chase

Love to Burn Chapter 7: Curiosity killed the Chase

Disclaimer: Logan and Chase have filed a restraining order against me. They're all like "you don't own me" and I was all like "yet…"

_Two roads stand before me now, and the destinations that lie at the end of both do not seem to be what I want. I'm indecisive, unaware of what lies at the end of this fork in my path. Do I choose that which I've always wanted, or take the road with no light, and venture into the unknown with the person I've gradually become so close to?_

I'd been spending a lot of time with Zoey lately. We've been together officially for almost a week now. It's almost as if we were a real couple. It was like a dream come true… or not. I loved being with Zoey. She was so cool to be around, always happy and energetic, trying to help… but lately, her kind of help was hurting people more than solving their problems. She told one kid to stab himself with a cross just because he asked her for directions to Sushi Rox. Then, she organized a rally to forbid any movies rated higher than PG-13 to be shown at the campus theater, just because the movie she wanted to see was sold out. She also totally blew up in front of Quinn like five times in the past three days for no apparent reason. It was like she had a vendetta against the poor girl or something. All of these events only had one thing in common; they were all right after one of her encounters with Logan…

Come to think of it he's been acting really weird too. Ever since I told him me and Zoey were together, it's like he hates me, but refuses to leave me alone. On Monday for example, he kept complaining about his leg before my date with Zoey. I stayed behind because I was worried that it could have been something serious, seeing as how he'd just gotten hit by a car. Then on Tuesday, Zoey and I had planned to go to Sushi Rox, but it turns out someone had rented the entire place out so that Dustin could go out on a date with his new little girlfriend. It turns out it had been Logan who paid for it and I questioned him as to why he was being so nice to Dustin. He looked a little angry at me for asking why he'd been nice, but he told me that he liked having Dustin for a brother, unlike Zoey. I believed in his sincerity for a second, but something was off. He kept acting weird all week, indirectly sabotaging every attempt Zoey and I made of going out together.

Logan and Zoey seemed to be playing tug of war with me, and it was really getting annoying. I needed to get some time away from both of them, so I took the opportunity to leave when those two saw each other at the girls lounge and started arguing about who would get to go with me to get my coffee that morning.

I was walking around the campus, with a severe caffeine deprivation headache mind you, trying to figure out what happened that day their mother came that caused such a big change in the two of them.

I ended up at the coffee stand nearest the lower school and saw Dustin talking to a kid that seemed very familiar. He had medium length red hair, and was around my height, with a black jacket and matching 

pants. Dustin seemed to be really friendly with him, so I decided to go over and see just who that guy was.

"Hey Chase!" he yelled as he ran over and grabbed my hand, leading me over to the boy he'd been talking to earlier. "This is Aiden."

"Hey, I'm Chase." I said, politely offering my hand to him. He shook and proceeded to excuse himself. He said something about looking for a spoiled brat. I thought for a second about who he meant, and only Logan came to mind, but I doubt it was him. He didn't know anyone named Aiden, and Aiden looked relatively new to PCA, so I just disregarded it.

"So, Dustin, How do you know Aiden?"

"He's my friend from a while ago. We used to play together all the time, but then…"

"Hey Dustin!" another little boy called from a distance.

"Sorry Chase. I'll talk to you later."

With coffee in hand, I started to walk back towards Maxwell Hall, seeing as how it was a weekend, and my head was a mess from trying to defend Zoey and Logan from each other.

My bed was my only comfort. A temporary fortress to protect me from all of the confusion the outside world brought. I managed to drift off to sleep until a particularly annoying sound coming from the computer woke me up half an hour later. "You've got mail!"

"Shut up you stupid computer!" I hated it when the computer alerted you so annoyingly that you had mail. It made it seem like you were about to die and the only thing that could save you was to open your mail. This is why I shut my alert system off. Logan's was still on, and incessantly annoying. Since the computer was talking to me, I assumed Logan had mail and not me, but the computer didn't know that and wouldn't shut up. So, the logical course of action would be to open Logan's mail, right?

I felt bad enough the first time I did it a few days ago, but this time it was for the sake of my sanity. The computer had repeated "You've got mail!" at least a million times at this point, so I went ahead and opened the message:

Dear Logan,

I went looking for you today after Dustin told me about your accident. I would have come visit sooner, but on top of not knowing it had happened, I didn't want to risk running into her and getting you into more trouble. I know she's making your life miserable, and regardless of what you say, I know it's my fault. I'm going to go talk to her tomorrow and try to get her to leave you alone. Do your best to be happy, even if she tries to stop you from reaching out to him.

Love, Aiden

Hmm… Another letter from this Aiden guy. And it looks like he knows Dustin. Things were starting to put themselves together in a weird way, only serving to further add to my confusion. Aiden was a guy that Logan knew that got Logan in some sort of trouble with a girl. That Aiden was here today looking for 

Logan. And at the same time, there was another Aiden talking to Dustin, looking for a spoiled brat… Could it be that Aiden and Aiden could be one Aiden and not two?

I was trying to figure it out and make sense of it all when Logan came back into the room. He seemed happy to see me here, probably because I wasn't 'wasting my time with the Virgin Mary II' as he put it.

"Hey, what up? You ran out of the girls lounge like there was a fire or something."

"I just had a caffeine headache. I needed coffee."  
"I would have gone with you if you'd waited."

"You seemed busy. I didn't want to interrupt."

Logan began to walk closer, and I remembered I still had his mail open, so I needed a distraction.

"Hey Logan. Let's go find Dustin. He was looking for you with one of his friends."

Dustin had become a soft spot of Logan's since they became stepbrothers. He was like the little brother Logan never had.

"Oh, okay."

Logan gestured me to go first, so I did, but then he ran over to the computer and saw his mail open. I wondered why he wasn't asking me why I opened his mail, but he was too intrigued by the message on the screen.

"So… what does it say?"

Logan looked back at me, not with anger, but a hint of laughter on his face. It was innocent and intriguing, and I didn't understand why he looked at me like that.

"I think you know. Sorry I forgot to turn off the alert. I know how much you hate them."

I managed a chuckle while Logan got off his seat and grazed my bicep with his hand as he walked to through the door and into the hallway. I followed suit, and we quietly strolled along until we close to the lower school. He stopped and looked up at me with those eyes. They were the same eyes he'd looked at me with weeks ago when school started… the eyes he gave me every day when I woke up across the room from him.

"So, how much did you read?"

"I…"

Logan put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "I'm not mad. It's okay."

"Well, I saw the mail you got form Aiden…"

"So then you've figured it out?"

"Figured what out?"

"Nothing."

We kept walking until we ran into Dustin running from a girl dripping with red juice. He hid behind me and Logan, and when the little girl asked if we'd seen him, we pointed her in the wrong direction.

"Thanks guys. I thought I was gonna die."

Logan grabbed Dustin and carried him in his arms, the way a father would pick up his son.

"So kiddo, Chase says you were looking for me today."

"No, it wasn't me, it was Aiden."

Again with this Aiden guy. Who was he? "So it's the same Aiden that sent you that email?"

Logan put Dustin down and said yes, confirming my original thought. So then, what exactly was the deal with this guy.

"Where's Aiden now?"

"He left, but he said he's come back to play some more tomorrow. I hope you're there too."

Logan ruffled Dustin's hair a little and agreed to their play date, and we made our way back to Maxwell Hall. The curiosity was killing me. Something told me there was more to this story than what it seemed, so I started to ask Logan about Aiden. At first he tried to avoid the question, but he eventually gave in and began to spill the beans.

"Okay Chase, I'll tell you the story. I met Aiden last year that weekend Zoey and I left to see our parents. He was… well, a strange one, to put it lightly. It was really weird, seeing someone so caring and compassionate with her."

"Who?"

"With Zoey. Aiden and Zoey were dating at this point. That's how I met him. It turns out we'd been in school together when we were smaller, but I didn't really remember him all that well, so he suggested we hang out to reconnect. So, we started hanging out whenever he wasn't with Zoey, and by the wedding, we were really good friends, or so I thought. According to Zoey, I was infecting her boyfriend with impure thoughts and was going to be the reason he burned in hell. Naturally I had no idea what that idiot was talking about, so I went to look for Aiden to ask him myself."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I ran into Aiden, who ironically enough was looking for me. That's when it all went downhill for me. Aiden… well… he kissed me. In front of Zoey, who in turn proceeded to give us both a black eye. I would have taken her, but she's stronger than a wildebeest. Aiden told Zoey that he couldn't be with her anymore because he wanted to be with me. And ever since that day, Zoey's been on a mission to make my life as miserable as she thinks I've made hers."

Everything started to make a little more sense now. Those two hated each other over a misunderstanding about this guy Aiden.

"But why would Zoey blame you for that. It's not your fault that her boyfriend was gay. And it's not like you're gay."

Logan shot a glare at me that kinda freaked me out a little. It was frightening, like he was very offended by what I'd said.

"Chase, how do you know I'm not?"

"What?"

"How do you know I'm not gay?"

Was he trying to tell me something? I really hope he wasn't because if he says…

"I'm gay Chase."

Crap! He said it! Now what? How the hell was I supposed to react to that?! My roommate, the person I sleep with at night, who sees me undress everyday, is… gay? Nothing was making sense anymore, so I just… ran. Yes, I ran, far far away, because I was scared. I was terrified of this, and I couldn't figure out why. Did it really bother me that much that he liked boys, or did it bother me more that we were so close and he hadn't told me. Did it bother me that we had so much fun together, or… did it bother me that now that I know this, I think I might like him more than before… maybe even more than Zoey….


	8. Potions, Trees, and Fireworks

Love to Burn Chapter 8: Potions, Trees, and Fireworks

Disclaimer: It's official. Chase and Logan have filed a restraining order against me. scoff As if that's gonna stop me.

_The truth can sometimes be very hard to swallow. It is a natural human response to fear what you don't understand… but I can't help but feel a little hurt. Perhaps my efforts were futile. I never took into account his feelings, only my own and my desire to free him from his captors chains. With the truth revealed, it's become painfully obvious that I may be wrong, and the angel with the horns may be victorious. _

Chase ran, and soon he was out of sight. What just happened? I tried to reassemble the pieces in my mind… I told Chase about Aiden after he begged me for the hundredth time, and in telling him about Aiden, I had to come out to him… Obviously, he couldn't handle it. I should be used to this. Every time I came out to one of my guy friends they completely overreacted with that ignorance that only someone in a state of overwhelming fear could produce.

So now, feeling… well I don't know what I was feeling exactly, but I wasn't feeling good, I walked around the grounds a little, trying to clear my head and figure out how to approach Chase without having him run away from me again. It was dusk now, several hours after the incident, but I hadn't noticed. The flow of time takes a backseat to reality when something like this happens. I hadn't thought he'd react like this. I could have sworn he was more mature than this, or at least not so much of a chicken as to run from me.

I was close to the girls lounge now, but the last thing I needed was to see Zoey right now. If I had to guess, Chase probably went running to her and told her everything. By now she was probably broadcasting on the school's news about her winning against me. I decided to just sit down outside and admire the stars as one by one they started to flicker in the sky. But my serenity was soon interrupted by that despicable voice I loathed oh so much. However, it wasn't directed at me.

"Quinn, you can't go around telling people to be themselves if they're committing a sin! It's wrong!"

"No, what's wrong is you forcing your warped beliefs onto everyone around you. If you'd just let people be, they might like you more."

"For your information, everyone loves me. There's not much to be said about the freaky science nerd who I live with though. Everyone's afraid of you Quinn!"

"If they are it's because of you! Ever since I moved in with you and Lola you've been nothing but horrible to me, constantly ruining my experiments and badmouthing me to everyone in your path. What did I do to you that was so bad?"

"You just don't understand. All you science people are all the same; so close minded."  
"I'm closed minded?! You're the one biting people's heads off when they refuse to listen to you talk about Jesus every two seconds! No one can stand you anymore! You're sadistic, unsympathetic, and insane!"

Zoey then proceeded to slap Quinn across the face. It was completely uncalled for, and I wasn't about to let Zoey do that to my friend, so I rushed over and put my arms around Quinn, more to restrain her than to comfort her.

"Of course you'd be the one to come and defend her. Your kind always sticks together."

"What are you talking about?" I wasn't sure it was just her usual stench but she was really getting on my nerves, more so than usual.

"You're both immoral. You with your love of boys, and her, messing around with things only god should play with. You both sicken me."

She turned to go back into the lounge, and I was trying as hard as I could to keep Quinn from jumping out of my arms and killing her, even though a part of me REALLY wanted to.

Once Zoey was gone, I let Quinn go and she shook herself, trying to regain her composure as she fixed her hair and straightened her glasses.

"Why didn't you let me at her?!" she asked me, rage still clearly welling up within her.

"Because you might have killed her. You have all those freaky nerve pinching moves, and you could've been expelled if you started a fight with someone. You're too brilliant to be kicked out of here just because of her."

Quinn's glare softened and turned into a look of compassion. She was calmer now, sighing deeply while looking towards the entrance to the lounge.

"You're right. Thanks Logan… I guess… But why the sudden interest in defending me?"

"I'll defend anyone from Zoey. She's insane, and all the fame the kids around here give her has obviously gone to her head."

"Well you're right about the insane part."

Quinn was in distress, and I really needed something to get my mind off of Chase, so I led her towards a bench so we could talk about what happened.

"So what exactly sparked that?" I asked.

"Well, Firewire and his little geek squadron were trying to splice some genes in their obsolete lab, and obviously they failed. Boys don't understand the finer points of science. No offence."

"None taken. So how did that lead to Zoey going off on you?"

"They asked me for help, and I did help them. I ended up cloning one of their goldfish in the process. Zoey was really upset, saying something about how cloning was the ultimate sin next to _Loganism_."

"What is _Loganism_?"

"It's Zoey's word for gay people. She has issues. The point is, she's been fighting with me ever since, even threatening to have me kicked out of our dorm."

"What about Lola?"

"She's done everything she can, but Zoey won't listen to her anymore. She's in her own little world all of the time. Lola's already decided to move out. She can't deal with her anymore, and frankly I don't blame her."

"Don't get so bent out of shape about it. Zoey's been PMS –ing ever since school started. She's gotten over almost everyone's skin."

"Yeah, but she's been particularly upset at you. Why is that?"

At this point I figured that after telling Chase, it wouldn't hurt to tell Quinn. Besides, she was trustworthy and it wasn't like her to gossip either. She listened patiently at my story, seeming genuinely interested, and the further I went into detail, the more pathetic I looked in her eyes, or so I assume.

"Well, it's obvious to me that Zoey's suffering from some type of neurological disorder. She was hit with an overwhelming amount of anxiety when she turned her boyfriend gay, and she sought to seek solace in the divine, but took it way too far… but…"

"But what?"

"I have an idea that might benefit everyone. But I'll need your help."

Quinn's plan was surprisingly simple, but seemed workable, and would definitely benefit everyone. I waited inside the girls' dorm as Quinn kept mixing several chemicals into a beaker and multicolored smoke blew out as the computer nearby kept flashing with new calculations every few seconds. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Quinn stood up from her seat and showed me a bottle of Blix.

"Wait, this is your master plan to get Zoey out of our hair?"

"Yes."

"You're gonna quench her thirst to make her more likeable to the rest of the world? Forgive me if I don't see how this will help…"

"No, you idiot. It's spiked."

"What?"

"There's a chemical compound inside the Blix that will have adverse affects on Zoey's brain chemistry. After drinking this, not only will she be uncontrollably happy and cheery, but I can almost guarantee 

she'll leave everyone alone. But there's a side effect. Well, it's not so much as a side effect as an unexpected result."

"What is it?"

"The chemical will halt her ability to withhold information from her inquisitor."

"So she can't lie?"

"Basically."

I could see that Quinn was a little freaked out by it, but I couldn't help but begin to laugh; first hysterically, then manically. It would be the greatest thing ever! To see Zoey unable to lie to anyone, prancing around like a flower child exploding with positivity. It would also be poetic justice for all the crap she's put me though this year. She's told so many lies about me, Quinn, and even Chase, and it's been those lies that have kept her where she is. But now she wouldn't be able to back them up, and her world would crumble around her. However, something in the back of my mind was bugging me. If I did this, would I be no better than her? She's trying to mend her broken heart by attacking me, and I'm trying to get revenge for her revenge. It just seemed wrong of me to stoop to her level of hostility. Then I heard her down the hall. Quinn and I walked outside, Blix in hand, to see what was wrong. She was arguing with Lola and Coco about Lola wanting to leave. From what I caught of the conversation, Coco wanted to give Zoey a single room, but Zoey refused because her current room was closer to god, or some crap like that. She ended the brawl by reminding Coco how fat and ugly she was and how she'd be single forever, reducing the poor girl to tears. That was what knocked my conscience aside. Quinn took all the other Blix out of their fridge, and I snuck out the window so Zoey wouldn't see me, but I'd still be able to see her. Of course, her first instinct was to yell at Quinn and tell her to go read a bible, but Zoey was extremely predictable; predictable enough to know that she always drank a Blix right before she went to sleep, and tonight was no exception. As I watched her drink the unfortunate poison, my thoughts ran back to this afternoon, and the catastrophe therein. I still had to go find Chase… and hopefully he'd want to be found.

He wasn't in our room, or anywhere in Maxwell Hall for that matter, so I went back onto the grounds to look for him. It was very quiet outside at this time of night. No one was out, not even security patrolling because it was still too early for that. The sun had been down for about two hours now, and the sky had that dark blue hue, where the stars upon shone at their brightest. It was getting colder, starting to feel like the October night it was. I'd been walking for a good twenty minutes now, lost in the songs of the crickets and the natural music of the night, when I started to hear another melody, accompanied by a familiar voice. It was a guitar, and someone singing… someone that sounded a lot like Chase.

I was right. He was sitting with his back against a tree, strumming his guitar and singing. I'd only seen him do this once before, the first time I met him. He was really scared to be so far away from home, terrified of living here at PCA away from all his friends and family. He kept hyperventilating that day, and disappeared that night. If I remember correctly, he came to this same spot, and picked up his guitar and started to sing. Could it be that he was equally as distraught now by what happened yesterday?

Guilt began setting in. I shouldn't have told him anything, and let him figure it out on his own. Maybe then he wouldn't have freaked out so badly. He didn't notice that I was near, so I waited, and listened to 

him sing about how he hates me now. To my surprise though, his words were kind. Confused and confusing, but not spiteful and agitated.

_Don't wander round looking for someone to replace me  
Don't wander round wasting the rest of your life  
Don't wander round waiting for someone else to save you  
And don't you make the same mistake, twice  
I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is, I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change,  
Your mind_

"I can hear you Logan. I know it's you"

Crap! How'd he hear me?! I wasn't even moving. Could he hear my breathing?

"I could hear you pacing about. Don't forget it's autumn and there are leaves everywhere..." He told me as he walked up to me with his six string on his back. He looked very upset, but I guess that was to be expected. I hadn't noticed all the leaves on the ground, and I guess I was making a lot of noise by stepping all over a pile of them that lay beneath me. October sure came at a bad time.

I didn't really know how to start. How do you tell someone 'Sorry I'm gay, get over it' in a nice enough way that they don't hate you forever?

"Chase… I"

"No, let me. I… over reacted. Sorry. I didn't mean to run away. It's just… I had so much on my mind. Between you and Zoey, I'm a wreck. I don't know who's right or wrong anymore… and I just wasn't expecting that."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have unloaded all of that unto you. I knew you weren't ready to hear all that. But I find it too hard to lie to you."

His smile was the only answer I needed. It was warm, and inviting, and it was the reason I loved him.

The next day was quite interesting to say the least. From as early as six in the morning, rumors of Zoey transforming from Mussolini to Mother Teresa were going around the school. She was turning the good little girl everyone wanted her to be, saving kittens from trees and all that good stuff. And best of all, she was staying out of my hair, and Chase's.

Speaking of Chase, he and I decided to go to lunch so we could talk more about my orientation. For some odd reason, he was really interested. It didn't really bother me, but I couldn't help but wonder why he was so interested. Unfortunately, our good luck ran out when we ran into Zoey, literally saving a kitten from a tree in front of Sushi Rox. Chase, being the foolish good willed person he is, initiated conversation with the drugged beast, and it was obvious things would turn out horribly. Not for me, but for poor Chase.

"Hi Logan! It's so nice to see you today. How's my favorite step brother today?" she asked me while pinching my cheek with the force of the wildebeest she was. It was really REALLY freaky.

"I'm fine… what about you, Zoey?"

"I'm wonderful. I feel like a whole new person. And what about you Chase? Finally ready to come out of the closet?"

I turned around to catch Chase's flabbergasted expression direct itself at Zoey. He was really nervous now, almost going into cardiac arrest and shaking subtly, but enough for me to notice.

"What's wrong Chase? I thought you told me you weren't sure if you wanted a boy or a girl. And didn't you tell me you thought Logan was cute?"

I was… confused. Should I feel happy? Shocked? Surprised? Angry? What?! I had to say something though. This situation was too much for Chase to handle on his own.

"Zoey, enough. What are you talking about?"

"Oh Logan, it's okay. Chase knows I'm telling the truth. Just like I know you secretly like Chase. And just like I said I would never let you get near him because I hated you for taking Aiden away from me. And now I'm Chase's girlfriend. So everyone's happy!"

The kitten meowing in Zoey's arm broke the mixture on embarrassment, awkwardness and shock that was permeating from us, and Zoey decided to venture off into the school ground to find it's owner, only turning around to say, "See you later!"

Apparently there was no getting around it. With her at her full capacity, she defeats me. With her incapacitated, she spills everything at the most inopportune of all times. Chase was already confused enough with what I'd told him about Aiden, and now Zoey goes and blows his secret. Okay, so his secret made my day, but it was still not right. I could only imagine what was going on inside his head. He wasn't great at solving little problems he had on his own, much less deal with the combined force of Zoey, his, and my problems, all at once.

"What was wrong with her?" Chase asked with his face drooping and his voice dwindling in the noise of the crowd.

"That's also my fault. Quinn and I were tired of her being mean to everyone, so we decided that we should do something to stop her. Quinn invented this potion or something that would make her happy, kinda like a super anti-depressant. But there was going to be a side effect."

"Side effect?"

"Yeah… after she drunk the potion, she'd be unable to lie or tell a lie. And I think that's what she's doing. She's probably so happy she doesn't even notice she's doing it. By now, half the school must know half of the other kids' secrets too, thanks to Zoey."

Chase began to chuckle, and then laugh at me. Was I that funny?

"So you guys made her go around spilling everyone's secrets? But everyone will hate her after that. They all trusted her, and she couldn't keep their secrets. What do you think the kids will do?"

"I hope they don't hurt her, but whatever she gets is well deserved. She's been making everyone's lives miserable since last month. Especially ours."

"Yeah, and now I know why. Aiden ended up liking you, so he broke up with Zoey. That broke her heart, and led her to seek revenge against you. Then she found out you liked me, and set out to get to me before you could, and she did. But…why? Why didn't you just tell me this from the beginning? I would have understood. I think…"

"There! It's exactly because of that. You think, but you're not sure. What if you would've reacted negatively? What if you couldn't handle it and you decided to move away from me, or what if you took Zoey's side when I told you about Aiden. You… you just liked Zoey so much…" I was running out of breath, so I sat down next to the near by tree and put my head into my hands before Chase sat down next to me, and I continued on with my story.

"You liked Zoey so much last year. I could see that sparkle in your eye, every time you saw her. You were so happy, and despite my own feelings, I couldn't take you away from that. Then this year, Zoey told me that her plan was to use the fact that you already liked her to lure you away from me, so I would feel the heartbreak she had to endure. I'm sorry you got involved in this. It was my fight, but Zoey fights dirty, and I didn't know what to do and then…"

Fireworks! I saw fireworks that moment. It was a feeling of warmth, an embrace of bliss, and it was everything that for so long I'd felt had been missing. It was him… Upon me… His lips, touching mine, his hands on my sides, his chest on my chest, his tongue in my mouth, and bliss unimaginable and indescribable by human words. He was kissing me, and through his lips, I ventured inside his soul, and saw all the beauty that we could become.

Chase was kissing me. Making out with me! And… with Zoey out of the picture, and us far from ourselves and our thoughts… He was mine. Chase Matthews, the boy of my dreams, the boy in my soul, the boy whose tongue danced inside my mouth along my own, was finally all mine.

A/N: Okay, for those of you who managed to read my last author's note or even my last chapter in general, you may have notice I was all over the place. I really was dealing with some personal problems that were affecting my writings, and I'm sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter a little more, and continue to review, even though some of my more loyal reviewers seemed to have stopped. I hope to hear from a lot of you in review form, cause a review a day keeps the story coming back tomorrow.

With love, Pimp Kuja


	9. Journey to Jesus Camp

Love to Burn Chapter 9: Journey to Jesus Camp

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm outside Logan's house, and I think Quinn gave him some of her spit bombs, cause the ground around me is blowing up. I think I hear sirens too…

_Once upon a time there was a boy. He was in like with a girl, and in love with another boy. His fears lead him to her, but in the end his heart belonged to the boy. And after much confusion and a maelstrom of obstacles, his heart gave in, and took his feelings onto the lips of his love. What remained to be seen was if there would be a happy ending for them. How could there be, when so much still was left unresolved, and so many were opposed to the will of their hearts?_

I didn't know if what I was doing was right, but it sure as hell felt like it. No guy has ever made me feel so… complete when I kissed them. I never wanted it to stop. I wanted to feel his tongue graze the tops of my teeth, exploring the depths of my mouth and through it my soul…forever. But he broke apart from me before I could feel complete. I was disappointed it didn't last longer, but still, the fact that it happened was amazing.

Logan was smiling at me, and… well… I'm not sure if it was the relief of it all, or his face being so… god damn cute, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you attack my lips and then laugh at me? How nice."

"No… It's just that… I guess something good came out of Zoey's insanity today."

Logan still had a confused look about him, and I could already sense the bombardment of questions approaching my coordinates.

"So why didn't you tell me sooner. Why did you run when I told you about Aiden if…?"

"I don't know. I guess, I couldn't really get a fix on the situation. I was confused and upset at what had happened that day with Zoey, and then I felt jealousy, and I couldn't figure out why…"

Logan put his hand on my knee, causing my face to match the auburn leaves above our heads.

"It's okay. At least you didn't completely freak out like Michael. He went as far as moving away just to get away from me."

"What? I thought his parents made him move to Montana with them."

"They asked, but he didn't want to go. Then I told him, and next thing I knew he, was in another state."

I didn't realize that Logan had to deal with so many people rejecting him for this. It was a little hard to believe.

"So… Zoey said you liked me…" he asked me shyly, turning his gaze away from my face. It was unusual for Logan to be so unconfident. This wasn't exactly the way I wanted it to happen, but I figured now was a good a time as any to explain to him what had been happening.

"Okay… well, I guess I owe you an explanation."

"Yeah…"

"Well, it all started back when I started 'dating' Zoey a few weeks ago. The first time I kissed her, I thought it was the best thing since cheese. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was really awkward and short lived. I tried to kiss Zoey again a few times during the next few days, and every time, I felt less and less from it, until I started to hate her kisses. I didn't understand what was going on, and I couldn't think of anyone to talk to about it, because Michael wouldn't pick up his phone, and it would have been a little too awkward to talk to you about liking you. So, I turned to the wisest person I could think of."

"Quinn?"

"Yes. She ran a bunch of tests and stuff, and determined I had a girl brain. I didn't get it at first, but apparently, my brain chemistry is wired to act like that of a girl, making me, well, like boys."

"Quinn sure comes in handy."

"What do you mean?"

Logan pointed over towards Zoey, who was skipping merrily across the courtyard, helping the employees of Sushi Rox with their deliveries while simultaneously counseling a couple who was on the verge of breaking up. I immediately understood what he meant, because it seemed painfully obvious by this point.

"So Quinn is responsible for that?"

Logan started to laugh at Zoey's failed attempts to carry ten or so platters of sushi to various parts of the school while nodding to answer my question.

"Anyway, I was talking to Quinn about how I should handle this, when Zoey walked in. I think she'd overheard the conversation, because she immediately came at me with a hundred biblical reasons on why I was going to hell. Quinn eventually convinced her… well blackmailed her into not telling anyone my secret until I told you. It turns out our little saint isn't so pure. She's been ripping out all the pages on evolution from all the books in the science building. Quinn told me to think about it, and then yesterday, Zoey attacked both of us at the lounge. I'd told Quinn not to tell you, and so to take the heat off of me, she led Zoey outside. After that, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell you, but you were still so hurt from all of Zoey's attacks, and your stepmother… I didn't want to burden you with my feelings. Then you told me you were gay… and I just lost it. I was happy, but confused, and sad, and… I still don't get what the hell made me run. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Logan looked at me sympathetically, his brown eyes full of understanding, and glowing with the reflection of the autumn leaves above us.

"I'm not upset. I think I understand. I guess anyone would be confused in your situation. But… where does this leave us now?"

"Well, where do you want this to leave us?"

"Together."

"Then we're together."

That was surprisingly simple, and ever so sweet. Logan and I were completely on the same level of thinking. We understood each other thoroughly, and I think that's why it was so easy for us to move past all the awkwardness that usually comes with beginning a new relationship and get straight to the part with deep meaning.

While on our way back home, Logan told me more about his stepmother, Zoey's plan to take me away from him. If this were only a week ago, I wouldn't have believed him, but now it seemed entirely plausible, and most likely probable. Zoey corroborated the story when we ran into her again on the way to our dorm, telling Stacy she looked fat in her new shirt and reminding her that her obsession with cotton swabs was unholy. It hurt a little, but not as much as it would have had Logan not been holding my hand the whole time. We didn't feel the need to hide anything, because 99 percent of PCA had become liberal democrats and atheists at that thanks to Zoey. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Then Logan told me about Quinn's Blix, and I started to understand why Zoey had been acting so strange lately. So maybe she was that bad, but as long as this spell lasted, I didn't mind.

We were greeted in our room by my least favorite sound in the world, again. That stupid 'You've got mail' was driving my last nerve. I was one step away from melting down the entire computer for scrap metal just so I would never have to hear those obnoxious words again.

Logan sat down in front of the computer, giving me an embarrassed smile while shrugging his shoulders; his way of apologizing for not turning off that stupid sound effect when I asked him to a while ago.

He read his mail, and then turned off the computer, without a word, and just stared at the dead screen, seemingly unaware of the rest of the world, and caught in his own daydream.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't even look at me, completely disregarding my question. He was completely immersed in his own little world. I tried asking again and again, but still there was no answer, until I grabbed his arm and pulled him close into my embrace and asked a final time, "What's wrong?!"

Then he answered me.

"It's… my dad… it's time. He's… dying."

These words hit me, like none before ever had. News like this always seemed to hit at the most inopportune times. First Logan learned of his father's will right after his accident, and now his father's critical, right as we get together. I didn't know how to react to this, other than to hold him through his 

silent sobs and wipe away his tears of sorrow. But I knew even this wouldn't be enough. Nothing could be enough to help someone deal with death's ever nearing grasp.

First a minute, then two, and so on; and the more time passed, the more tears streamed down Logan's face, and the more powerless I felt. Then, a thought came into my head. It was the first song I'd written, a long time ago; the first time I met Logan. We were thirteen, and Logan was the stuck up rich boy movie producer's son, and I was nothing but the boy next door, with nothing to back me up but my scholarship to PCA, and nothing on my back but my guitar. And even though he acted like a total nub that day, I heard him cry at night after talking to his father on the phone. Ever since that day, I felt a weird longing to stop his hurting. So I wrote a song.

"Where does it hurt, Logan?"

"What?"

"Where does it hurt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I wrote a song for you."

Logan got up from the position he'd taken buried in my chest. He looked really confused.

"How'd you write me a song if we just got together?"

"I wrote it three years ago, when we first met."

Logan smiled at me, looking a little embarrassed, his cheeks turning red and his eyes expressing curiosity as to my claim. So I played him my song, to try to make him feel better. It was all I could do to keep him comfortable in his hour of need.

_Where does it hurt?  
Tell me cause I understand  
The words of a heart  
Beating like wings in my head  
We cannot hide  
We'll never lie  
I'll always see into you  
There's nothing wrong  
With coming up empty and cold  
Staying too long  
And trying to change rocks into gold  
I've been there too  
I've wasted myself  
And you were there for me  
So whenever you crash_

_Where ever you land  
That's where I'll be_

_And for every endless midnight  
There's a sky full of broken stars  
And there'll always be a place for you  
inside my arms  
Where does it hurt?_

I succeeded in returning the smile to Logan's face, and couldn't help but notice; he looked like a child when he smiled. His face was so soft and inviting, and it brought a smile to my face.

"Thanks Chase. I'm sorry…"

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"Well, you wrote that song for me so long ago… and you were confused because of me since then. I can only imagine what I put you through all because I was too scared to tell you how I feel."

"No, it's both our faults. So, don't worry about it."

Logan got up and started pacing around the room, finally stopping and looking at me with the same eyes that I'd always found so confusing, but secretly loved.

"I can't expect you to agree to this, but I think I know how I can stop all of this. All the problems I have with my stepmother and all the problems with Zoey too."

"You mean you found a way to stop her from taking all your money and locking you up in an asylum?"

It wasn't until it came out of my mouth that I realized how insensitive what I'd said sounded. Logan looked a little hurt, which filled me with guilt.

"Sorry," I tried apologizing.

"No, it's not like you're wrong. But I know what I have to do now. I'm going to go see my mother."

"What? You mean the camp counselor that made Zoey what she is today?"

Again, insulting. I just couldn't seem to help it. I felt like an idiot.

"Yes, Chase. I'm going to see my mother. It's the only way I think I can stop the Brooks family's insanity."

I was wondering when he was going to get to the part he didn't expect me to agree to, because everything he was saying seemed soundly thought out.

"I want you to come with me, to the camp. I know it would be asking you to leave school in the middle of our first semester, but..."

How could Logan think I wouldn't agree to go with him? I thought I'd made it clear…I was totally into him… And his talking all negatively was starting to annoy me as much as that damned computer, so I shut him up the best way I could. With my lips. I put my tongue between his lips, asking him for permission to enter, and he gave it to me, smiling through out our kiss.

He broke it though, which slightly disappointed me, but his smile fixed everything.

"I take it you'll go with me then?"

"Of course I'll go with you. Even if it does mean leaving PCA mid-semester. My parents will understand."

"Don't worry," Logan started, "I'll take care of everything. You just pack our stuff."

He kissed me one more time before making his way out of our room and into the hall. That was the beginning of our journey to Jesus Camp.

A/N: Okay, as customary with all the chapters in Chase's POV, I'm not very confident in its quality. So please, please tell me if you think its okay. Do you need more details? Was Chase going all Teddy Geiger on Logan too much? Does anyone recognize that song, cause if you do, I totally love you. And I need your help with something. I need a suggestion for what to name the camp Logan's mother works at. I have no clue what to name it. Please, take the time to answer my questions, and tell me what you think of this chapter. I love to hear from all of you. You guys rock my world.

With love, Pimp Kuja


	10. I'll be the train

Love to Burn Chapter 10: I'll be the train

Disclaimer: This may be my last disclaimer... I have a court date for violating a restraining order against Logan. But hey, Chase does too, so it's not all bad.

_Once upon a time, there was this boy. He liked a bushy haired freak, who liked him back after like two months of beating around the bush. It was all well and good, until the message from the hospital arrived, and the time of dread approached. I didn't know who else to turn to, so I ran to my mother, hoping she would have the answers I needed. I left knowing that even if she didn't welcome her son, he would have his bushy haired freak to fall back on. _

We've been on this train for what seems like days now, even though it's only been a few hours. Chase and I left PCA this morning, under the cover of dawn, because Chase thought it'd be to cliché to leave under the cover of darkness. Hopefully Quinn's elaborate plan to hide our disappearances will work. It seems workable, but then again, Quinnventions haven't always been the most reliable things in the world.

This was Quinn's plan. She was going to temporarily replace us with her experimental Chase and Logan androids. (Why she kept robots of her friends is a little creepy, and beyond my understanding.) The point is, they were equipped with an AI based on our personalities, and they were quite convincing if I did say so myself. I got all the reassurance I needed when the Logan-bot started arguing with Zoey, who by this point had returned to normal, for no apparent reason.

Chase wasn't so keen on the idea. He ran for the high hills, again, after seeing a second Chase in front of him. He did come back eventually, and began to style the Chase-bots' hair to achieve maximum bushiness.

After that, we grabbed our poorly packed bags, and they fell apart. Chase apparently is as good as packing as he is at basketball. So, with the backpacks that _I_ packed, we made our way to the train station. Having my driver take me would be too risky. The drivers all reported directly to my stepmother now, and I couldn't have her trying to stop me. The wait for the train was unbearably long, but at the same time really humorous. Chase got bored and took out his new best friend, Mr. Guitar. He started to sing, and the passer-by's began to give us 'donations'. Chase made about three dollars in twenty minutes, and swore up and down he was the next Teddy Geiger.

The train finally arrived, and we managed to find an unoccupied cabin. Chase was fascinated by the fact that the train looked like the ones in the movies, and began to fitter with the lock until he broke it. I don't know why he was so giddy, but it was nice to have him as a distraction from my messed up world.

Chase had fallen asleep after an hour, and his head rested on my shoulder. I didn't need a pillow because of that, so we both just slept there in silence, until later that night, the train stopped. I didn't recognize where we were, but it was midnight, and trains don't stop in remote parts of California for no apparent reason.

The conductor came around the part of the train we were, yelling, "Last stop on the train! Last stop!"

"Last stop?! Where are we?!" I tried asking the conductor.

"Desert Springs. Now hurry and get your things. We need the train empty in a few minutes."

Desert Springs was not where the camp was. I turned around to see Chase coming out of the cabin, drowsy and disoriented.

"We're in Desert Springs."

"Oh, so we're here?"

"No, we're in Desert Springs." I repeated, putting a stronger emphasis on the word 'desert' this time.

Chase looked at me in that same way Quinn loved to look at me; that way that made me feel like the dumbest person in the world. If I wasn't flaming from fury at this point, that look set me on fire.

"Yeah, so we're at the place where the camp is. Let's go."

"No, Chase. The camp isn't here."

"But I thought you said the camp was in Desert Springs."

I was dumbfounded. I didn't think I heard correctly, so I dared to ask again, fearing that I already knew the answer.

"Chase, did you buy train tickets to Desert Springs when I sent you to the ticket booth?"

"Yeah, cause you said the camp was in Desert Spring."

If I didn't love this boy, I would have strangled him. I guess the lack of sleep and the stress of the situation was getting to me, because I felt like I couldn't control my anger anymore.

"No, Chase. I said the camp was in Devon Spring."

Chase's face fell, his eyes reflecting his confusion, until he realized his mistake was the reason for my anger, at which point his face became flushed as his arms fell to his side. He lowered his head with shame, and pitifully asked for my forgiveness.

"Oops… I'm sorry, Logan. I got so caught up in the trip, I guess… I didn't remember the name of the spring right…"

Chase grabbed my hand, tightening his grip as he came closer to me, almost whispering, "Forgive me?"

"How could I say no to that face?"

Chase's smile was enough to take away all my frustration. But that still didn't help our current situation, and the conductor had come back, with a death glare that would scare even Zoey.

"Alright you two, out of the train!" he yelled at us, grabbing us each by an arm, and proceeding to physically throw us out of the train. So now, we stood at the platform the train had stopped on, as the sky began to change from the tell tale blue of midnight to a softer, pinkish glow.

"I think it's gonna snow." Chase told me, walking ahead into the indoor waiting area the small station had.

"Yeah, it's too cold to stay out here."

"But it's not like we can stay at this train station all night, can we?"

I wondered if we could. In the movies they always kicked the homeless people out of the train station, and right now, homeless was a word that applied nicely to the two of us. Luckily, we managed to convince the employees there that we were waiting for the 6 am train to who knows where. They were a little suspicious as to why we were so early, but Chase took care of it by saying his watch was ahead six hours. The people here weren't too bright, because they bought that.

The next day, Chase is over by the candy counter in the station talking to some guy. I could only see the back of his head, but something looked familiar…

"Hey Logan! Come here!" Chase beckoned me.

I went over, and to my unfortunate surprise, I did recognize the person there. It was none other than Aiden.

"Aiden? What are you doing here?" I tried to ask as nicely as my voice could carry the message. It's not that I wasn't happy to see him…. Okay I wasn't, but that was no excuse to be mean to him either. It wasn't his fault his ex-girlfriend was a psychopath bent on making my life miserable.

Aiden looked a little hurt, so I figured my voice hadn't carried as pleasantly as I hoped.

"Aiden lives in Devon Springs. He got the tickets messed up too."

"Yeah, I thought I was the only person who could make that mistake."

Chase then hit him gently in the shoulder and they started to giggle. I don't know why, but I could feel my eye begin to twitch as my fist began to curl into itself. Chase was never that affectionate towards anyone he just met. Contrary to popular belief, he's really shy. It took me three weeks to get him to look me in the eyes while talking to me; and it took both me and Michael almost a year to get him to start a conversation instead of just join in after five minutes. He had come out of his shell a little more since the girls came to PCA, but this was just… weird. I could feel something was amiss.

"I told Aiden he could come with us to Devon Spring. We can't just leave him on his own with all these hobos here. Is that okay with you?"

My mind tried to wrap itself around what had just come out of Chase's mouth. I had the biggest inclination to quote Miley Cyrus and say 'bushy haired idiot say what?', but all that came out through my now gritted teeth was "Sure, I don't mind."

"Great! So… how exactly are we getting to Devon Springs?"

"What do you mean, Aiden? Can't we just get on another train there?"

"Not really Chase. You see, we're really far off. Devon Spring is only about twenty miles from Vancouver."

"And where is Vancouver, Aiden?"

"In British Columbia, Chase."

"Why are you two talking like that?!" I was mad again, and having a hard time controlling it. It's not my fault though. Anyone would be a little on edge with so much on their plate. Right?

"Sorry Logan. We were just trying to lighten the mood. I know how upset you must be." Chase started. He held my hands in his as he spoke, and his touch apparently had the same effect as his eyes. I was a little calmer now, and then I looked back at Aiden. It didn't make any sense to me. Aiden lived in Malibu last year, and now all of a sudden he moves to Devon Springs? And if he did move to Devon Springs, why would he travel all the way to PCA just to see me. I couldn't get this unsettling feeling out of my mind.

Chase and Logan walked ahead of me as we ventured into town after being told that the only way to get to Devon Springs was to walk ten miles down the road to a city called Harrison and take the train to Seattle from there. This was turning out to me more work than I had anticipated, and it wasn't like I had unlimited funds anymore either. A train ride across two states was going to devastate my cash reserve, and I couldn't use my credit cards without my stepmother finding out about it. That was the last thing I wanted, because I knew she'd try to stop me. And now, I had Aiden to worry about too. Regardless of how inconvenient his presence might be, Chase already invited him along, and I wasn't about to just leave him on his own. He wasn't a bad kid, just one that I wanted to keep my eye on for now.

"Hurry up Logan!" Chase yelled back at me, Aiden then stopping a few steps ahead of him. They looked so much alike. They could pass off as brothers if Aiden wasn't my height and had bushy hair instead of flowing red hair. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Aiden was walking a few steps ahead, seemingly trying to give me and Chase some space, which I appreciated, because I could use this time to talk about him.

"Chase?"

"What up?"

"You seem to be really friendly with Aiden."

"Yeah, he came up to us about an hour before you woke up. He didn't know where he was and confused us for locals until he saw you, and then he remembered meeting me back at PCA. We started talking and he told me about how he made the same mistake as me when he was buying his ticket home."

"Yeah… home…"

"Yeah. He told me his parents moved to Devon Springs after your father's wedding. Apparently Zoey was giving him a hard time too, and he was really close to doing something stupid."

"What do you mean 'something stupid'?"

"I mean he was… well…" He was looking down at my wrists, which were now healed, bandage free, and cold, because there wasn't a need to wear the wristbands anymore.

"You mean he tried to…?"

"Yeah. It was really bad, so his parents wanted to give him a fresh start in a new place."

So, Zoey had gotten not only to me, but to him too. But he ran, leaving me as the only available target. No wonder he feels so guilty. It's not really his fault, but it's really easy to look at it that way.

We'd been walking for what seemed like an eternity now. It was almost sunset, and the snow on the ground had begun to melt, leaving some very slippery slush to be dealt with. After the sixth or seventh mile though, all that was left were a few puddles. I was really tired, and Aiden hadn't spoken at all since we left Desert Springs. He was seemingly lost in thought about something, and he only looked back once in a while, throwing a sad smile our way. The sun was setting, and I couldn't go on anymore. "I miss the train…" I thought out loud, not remembering I had an audience.

We were close enough to see the city now. My knees were about to give in, and I was bound to fall, but something held me up before I crashed. It was Chase, and he was kneeling down before me with his back to my front.

"Come on." He said.

"What?"

"I'll be the train for a while."

Chase carried me the rest of the way there, with Aiden in front, and my face matching the color of the sky during the sunset.

A/N: OMJ, I am sooooooo sorry that it took forever for me to update. I was all over the place, like Chase in that chapter a while ago. I'll try to get this up to you guys sooner from now on. So, how does everyone feel about Aiden? Do you feel bad for him, or hate him, or not trust him? I really wanna know, because it could go any way right now. So who do you think he really is? I bet you'll never guess, cause even I was like 'OMJ!' when I wrote it out.


	11. The Mystery Of Last Night

Love to Burn Chapter 11: The mystery of last night

Disclaimer: Quinn invented a time machine and I get to stalk Chase and Logan all over again. Gotta love Quinn.

_I've always tried to judge people not on what others say or how they seem, but by how they act around me. I usually get to know the true person this way, but some people are harder to read than others. Some people can hide their true intentions well, and no matter how hard you want to believe there's good in everyone, the truth is that there may not be. _

I woke up the morning after we'd caught the wrong train to someone constantly asking "Excuse me?!"

It got through the third time, causing me to use my now built in reflex of shouting "Shut up Logan!"

"Huh?"

"What?" I said as my eyes were adjusting to the light of day and taking in the image before me. It wasn't Logan who was nudging me awake, but a person who looked strangely familiar. It was almost like staring at a mirror, well, if I had a red silky wig on anyway.

"Chase?! What are you doing here?" he asked me while smiling widely, revealing all his teeth and pushing his eyes into nothing but little lines across the top of his face. I recognized him from before.

"Aiden? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?"

"I already asked you that. Are you still asleep?"

I felt a little embarrassed that I hadn't paid attention to his question because I was taking in his stunning good looks. I mean, he looked just like me. Then I thought about my thoughts and thought… I've been spending too much time with Logan.

"Sorry. I'm still a little out of it."

"Well maybe a little coffee will help you wake up. We didn't really get a chance to introduce ourselves the last time we met."

"Yeah… I think we only said like three words to each other. But…"

I looked down to the head resting on my chest. He hadn't awoken even though I know I jumped when I screamed just now. I couldn't just leave him to run off with Aiden.

"Oh, Logan's with you?"

"Yeah… but he's still asleep. I can't really…"

"Leave him? Well, we could just go over there." He said, pointing only a few feet away to a continently placed coffee kiosk."

"But he's asleep."

"Just get up slowly and leave your backpack as a pillow. He doesn't look like he'll wake up anytime soon, and you can't just stay pinned down here for the next few hours."

I didn't really want to leave Logan by himself, even if it was only for a little bit. He might still be mad from yesterday, and I didn't want to be the reason for any more of his anger. But Aiden had already started walking and was looking back at me, waiting for me to go. And he did make a good point about Logan. He was the heaviest sleeper I knew. Every morning it was Michael and I's job to 'assist' him in getting up, usually by crashing a cymbal next to his face. It was funny at the time, but now thinking back on it, it seemed a little mean.

Anyway, I decided to get up and leave Logan to his own devices, but keeping my eye on him just in case he woke up startled. Aiden was looking over the menu, which consisted pretty much of coffee and coffee cake.

"Wow, so many choices it makes my head spin." he said looking over to me as I approached the counter. My hands were running themselves through my hair, trying to bring what little order they could to the chaos which was my hair, as they did every morning. I guess Aiden found it funny, because he's started trying to hide his slight giggling at my efforts.

"You know, it's harder than it seems to get my hair to achieve maximum fluff."

His attempts to conceal his laughter failed then, miserably. No one could resist a joke about my hair, myself included.

"I'm sure it's not."

"So… what are you getting?"

"I think I'll take the coffee, hold the cake" I said, directing my words to the recently arrived clerk.

"I'll have the same."

Aiden turned to me, his elbow on the counter and his hands intertwining in from of him while his head tilted to the side. He looked at me questioningly, and then back at Logan.

"So, how did you two guys end up here? I thought you guys had constant classes at PCA until Thanksgiving. Or maybe my calendar is wrong and I'm three weeks behind?"

"No, you're up to date with the rest of the world. But me and Logan…" I stopped myself because I wasn't sure Logan would want me to go telling everyone we met all of his plans. And I didn't really know Aiden all that well, so I decided to just give him the simple explanation.

"Logan decided we needed a vacation… or more like a honeymoon."

"Honeymoon? So you two are finally together?"

"Finally? You make it sound like you've been waiting forever."

"Well, it's been a while, or at least for Logan. He's been into you for almost a year now."

"Wait, what? Really? I thought it was only since the spring?"

I was genuinely confused, because Logan had never really brought up how he felt last year before the spring. He might have mentioned liking a few girls, but I never noticed him looking at me before.

"Logan told me that he'd been falling for you since last fall. That's when his dad and Zoey's mom got together officially, and when Zoey started talking to me"

"So you've known Logan since then?"

The coffee arrived, and we went to sit at the closest table to the bench where Logan was. Once we were situated and our coffee properly sweetened, he began to tell me what he knew about Logan liking me.

"No, I've known Logan since elementary school. He swears he doesn't remember that though, but I showed him the pictures, and that shut him up. Logan stayed with his mother in Santa Barbara when his parents split about a year ago, but he was in Malibu visiting his father, so he was staying at the Reese Estate, while I lived next door to Zoey's dad, who lived with Dustin. I'd get to talk to him whenever he came to play with Dustin, since Zoey would never want to come with him to visit her dad. Zoey would talk about how Logan got on her nerves, and then Dustin would talk about how he was the best thing to ever hit the world. I liked Dustin's stories better. After seeing him with Dustin, and talking to him for so long about all these little things… something just hit me." He looked over at a sleeping Logan, who was holding on to my backpack like it was a flotation device and he was drowning.

"You mean like how even though everyone thinks he's a jerk, looking at him you can tell he's not?"

"And how someone who cares so much for a little kid must be a good guy at heart?"

"Yeah! Well, of course you know what I mean. You're the one together with him… and you're the one he wants…" Aiden lowered his head to drink the rest of his coffee. The strength of his words had diminished as he spoke the last few, almost as if they hurt to be let out.

"Aiden… what happened between you and Logan?"

His eyes shot back at me at the mere mention of Logan's name. They weren't angry, sad, happy…. They had no emotion to them, and that freaked me out a little.

"Nothing really happened… Well, about a week before his dad's wedding, I asked him to go out with me."

"Like on a date?"

"Well, that's what I meant, but he didn't take it to mean that. It was terrible. The whole time I was trying to tell him how I felt about him… but all he could talk about was that guy he was waiting for. He wouldn't tell me his name, but I knew whoever it was, I didn't stand a chance against him. I didn't see him again until the wedding ceremony. I went with Zoey, but I couldn't stand to be around her. All she did was cling to me, and complain about how she was going to hate having Logan for a brother. I told her to stop, and she got all defensive. I think I was sticking up for him a little too hard, because we ended up in a huge argument, where I kinda… spilled the beans."

"What did she say? I mean, she must have been furious."

"She was, but there wasn't much she could do, because the ceremony was starting at this point. But she didn't want me anywhere near her, so I went to sit by Logan. I told him what had happened… and he held my hand, almost to tell me it was going to be okay. During the reception, I finally managed to tell Logan how I felt… and he kinda freaked. Well… not so much freaked as tried to let me down easy. He kept reminding me of that guy he liked back at school, but… I just couldn't let it go, so…"

"So what?"

"Well, I kissed him. What I didn't know was that Zoey had been right behind us the whole time. She wasn't that angry before, but at that moment… she had this fury in her eyes that I'd never seen before. And she knew how to use it, because both Logan and I got a shiny black eye that day. "

He looked back up at me for a second, and then began to circle the top of his cup with his finger. He tried to start the conversation up again, but every time, he stuttered and stopped, as if he was trying to change the subject but didn't know how.

"You don't have to go on. I can see you're uncomfortable. Come on, let's get rid of these cups. They're bad for the environment… I think."

Aiden smiled at my small attempt to lighten the mood, and we went back up to the candy counter, which the trash cans were next to. Aiden started to tell me about how his parents moved to Devon Springs a few weeks after the ceremony, right after Zoey left for camp and Logan's mother came to see him in the hospital. But now, he was being more secretive, rushing through the story, almost purposely forgetting the details. He vaguely mentioned something that I think he didn't really mean to say. It turns out that he'd moved in large part because he'd tried to take his life, but failed. He obviously didn't want to get into it, so I didn't bother asking, even though I wanted to know more.

Then I asked him why he was here in the first place. It turns out his story was the same as ours. He got his tickets messed up. So, seeing how distraught he was, I felt bad enough to ask him to come with us to Devon Springs.

I noticed Logan was waking up, so I called over to him to let him know we hadn't abandoned him.

"Hey Logan! Come here!"

He was a little slow on the approach, but his sleepy eyes shot open as soon as he saw who I was talking to.

"Aiden? What are you doing here?"

Aiden looked a little hurt, so I tried to intervene to make the situation less tense.

"Aiden lives in Devon Springs. He got the tickets messed up too."

"Yeah, I thought I was the only person who could make that mistake." He spoke up, as I tapped his shoulder for calling me dumb.

"I told Aiden he could come with us to Devon Springs. We can't just leave him on his own with all these hobos here. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Logan said flatly.

We both started to giggle, but stopped when we looked at Logan. I guess he was still mad from yesterday, so Aiden and I gave each other a knowing look, and decided to try to cheer him up.

"Great! So… how exactly are we getting to Devon Springs?"

"What do you mean, Aiden? Can't we just get on another train there?"

"Not really Chase. You see, we're really far off. Devon Springs is only about twenty miles from Vancouver."

"And where is Vancouver, Aiden?"

"In British Columbia, Chase."

Logan then burst at the seams. I think his anger got the best of him, because he yelled "Why are you two talking like that?!" loud enough for people back at PCA to hear.

"Sorry Logan. We were just trying to lighten the mood. I know how upset you must be."

I tried holding his hand to make him feel better. And he did seem to calm down, but he was really uncomfortable around Aiden for some reason.

We had to get to Devon Springs somehow, and Logan couldn't use his credit cards, so a trip all the way back to PCA was out of the question. We asked the people at the station for directions, and they told us to go to a city called Harrison about ten miles down the road and take the train to Seattle. From there, we could take a train directly to Devon Springs.

So, we started walking down the dirt road, Logan straggling and me telling him to hurry up a few times. Then Aiden told me to slow down a little to be with Logan. He said that Logan always got angrier when he was left alone. So, I let Aiden walk a few steps ahead of us. Logan caught up to me, and when we were side by side, he started whispering to me. I wasn't sure if we were in hearing range of Aiden, but Logan didn't think so, so I followed suit.

"Chase?"

"What's up?"

"You seem to be really friendly with Aiden."

"Yeah, he came up to us about an hour before you woke up. He didn't know where he was and confused us for locals until he saw you, and then he remembered meeting me back at PCA. We started talking and he told me about how he made the same mistake as me when he was buying his ticket home."

"Yeah… home…"

"Yeah. He told me his parents moved to Devon Springs after your father's wedding. Apparently Zoey was giving him a hard time too, and he was really close to doing something stupid."

"What do you mean 'something stupid'?"

"I mean he was… well…" I looked down at his wrists, which were now healed and bandage free.

"You mean he tried to…?"

"Yeah. It was really bad, so his parents wanted to give him a fresh start in a new place."

Logan seemed lost in thought after that. The only words coming out of his mouth being a barely audible "I miss the train."

He looked exhausted. I guess the stress got to him. He was falling asleep on his feet, so I decided to be his train and carry him the rest of the way there.

We'd been walking down this road for about an hour now, not a single car passing by, and it was cold. Logan was probably freezing though, since he'd insisted on wearing one of his muscle shirts even though we were going somewhere he knew would be cold. I'd given him my jean jacket, but I don't think that was enough, because he still felt cold.

When we got into town, the trains had stopped running, and we, Aiden and I, decided to go stay at a motel until tomorrow. We decided not to wake Logan, since he looked so tired. When we got in the room, there was only one bed, and a couch on the other end of the room. It wasn't a dump, like I was expecting it to be. Motel's always looked so shabby, but this one was very clean and well kept, almost like a mini hotel, except for the lack of beds.

"Hey Chase, maybe I should get a separate room. I don't think Logan would appreciate all three of us sharing a motel bed."

"Are you sure? I mean, you and Logan could take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I couldn't do ask you to do that."

"I insist. You spent too much on this room alone for me to ask you to get another one."

It was true. For a motel, this place was expensive. It was almost 200 for one night. And Aiden had insisted on paying for it all on his own, giving me back the hundred dollar bill I put up on the counter after the cashier had given him the room key.

"Okay… but I'll sleep on the couch."

"No you won't. You should get the bed because you paid."

"Fine… you win. But I bet you Logan will freak out tomorrow morning when he sees who's next to him"

"I'll set up the camera."

A/N: Okay readers of the world. Did I spice up your life? Huh? Did I? OMJ, look up there, Aiden and Logan in the same bed? What do you think will happen? Review and tell me! Who knows, I might be one of those writers who listens to their readers.


	12. Dressed to Kill

Love to Burn Chapter 12: Dressed to Kill

Disclaimer: Quinn invented a time machine and I get to stalk Chase and Logan all over again. Gotta love Quinn.

_Every moment spent looking back is a moment you don't spend moving forward. Being overly attached to the desires which came to fruition in the past but have long since faded out will lead only to heartbreak. I'm sorry… Sorry that I fuel your desires… _

Ever since I started to feel drowsy when we were walking to Harrison, I knew something was wrong. But my mind couldn't pin point exactly what it was that was awry. I remember waking up, and seeing Aiden there. I'd never noticed how alike he and Chase looked. Now… some things about the past made a little more sense…

I remember going up to them, and their stupid conversation where they kept using their names… and then we went around town asking how to get to Devon Springs… I think we found out how at a coffee shop…

Why is it so hard for me to remember?

Okay… I'm getting a little nervous… I can't open my eyes… But I'm… awake?

Something really freaky is going on… Let's see… trying to remember….

We had breakfast, but Aiden and Chase weren't that hungry since they'd eaten before I got up… Aiden went to get our orders… and then we started walking to Harrison, because only one bus goes there daily, and we'd missed that day's bus.

We were walking, and I started feeling really tired… and everything stared getting blurry… I wanted to sit down, and started missing the train. I was really mad that Chase had messed up the tickets, but then, he said he'd be my train. I wanted to fall right then and there, not because I was tired, but because he was just… so sweet. And he picked me up, and… his hair smelled so…

"Chase…"

"No, close but no cigar sweetie."

What? Who is that? I still… my eyes… they're so blurry… but I can't see who it is… But I can feel something on top of me… It's warm… but… it doesn't feel right. Then, I felt pain… horrible, incredible pain… From the bottom of my body it coursed its way to my head. It was throbbing, burning, stinging, and piercing. I could feel something writhing inside of me, and all I could think of was… the last time this happened.

"No… stop…"  
I couldn't find my voice. It hurt too much to talk. The pain was too intense. I could feel it, then it left me, 

and then entered again. It was repetitive, repugnant… I didn't want it. And all I could see through my blurred vision was a flash of white, then a string of red… and then…

"Chase…"

"I'll be Chase… if you want me to."

Then, I felt a kiss, but not like the ones Chase and I share. This one was cold, haunting, menacing, and all but too familiar…

The next morning, I woke up with what I concluded was the worst migraine in history. My eyes were stinging, and it hurt when the light touched them. Every sound was magnified a thousand fold, and the pain… the pain in my abdomen, in my groin, everywhere was numb, aching… and I didn't know why.

Then I turned around, and my eyes shot open with disbelief and fear. I saw a white flash hit me, and then the pain again spread from them throughout my skull, running rampant and flowing like an angry river.

"I win! Told you he'd be freaked out."

"Chase, we never bet anything."

"Yeah, but if we did, I'd totally have won."

Chase and Aiden started laughing, and my fleeting patience had already reached its limit for today. Maybe I'd be more patient if I didn't feel like I'd been run over by a car, again!

"Shut up! ...ow!" I yelled, remembering my sensitivity to sound only after I let out the scream. I couldn't stand the pain anymore, so I grabbed the sides of my head with my hands and curled into a ball, trying to drown out the light and the sound with the little protection this position gave me.

Chase immediately jumped on the bed and put his hands on my shoulders. "Logan what's wrong?"

His voice was filled with concern, the same as it was back at the infirmary at school. I lifted my head up to look at him, and tried to speak, but the words couldn't come out.

"Logan… you're crying…"

This time it was Aiden, but his voice was so… distant and unfeeling.

"Logan, did something happen? What's wrong?! Why are you crying?"

I was crying? I ran my finger below my eye, and it came off wet. Chase was right. I was crying. But it wasn't because of the pain. I'd been through worse, even though this was pretty close competition to that. But I couldn't answer Chase's question if I didn't know the answer myself. It was something about looking at him. I felt so… upset, guilty, but a little angry at the same time, and I didn't know why.

It seemed like every time Chase and I talked, he ended up saying 'what's wrong.' I was tired of always being so vulnerable abound him… but I couldn't put my defenses up when he was around. His eyes could always see right through me, from the first day I met him.

"It's just my head… It really hurts…" I was telling the truth, kind of. It was true that my head hurt, but everywhere else hurt too. I felt worn out, exhausted, and... dirty, but still, no reason behind my feelings came to mind.

"I think I have some aspirin in my bag. Hold on."

Chase left to get his backpack on his bed, and Aiden smiled down at me with a devilish look I'd only seen him wear once before. It was the night of the thunderstorm at the hospital… But thinking about it, only made me feel worse. I didn't want to remember that, especially not with Chase being so close… I couldn't risk him finding out, and thinking horrible thoughts about me… and I wasn't about to let Aiden ruin this either. Luckily, he'd been lying to Chase all day yesterday. Well, most of it was true, but he conveniently omitted one crucial detail.

"Here…" Chase said, handing me the small white pills and a glass of water. I managed to get up from my bed just long enough to collapse back into it, this time sitting down. I took the medicine, and hoped that it would quickly take effect. I hated being in so much pain, not because of its toll on me, but because of that look on Chase's face whenever he sees me like this. I hate making him worry so much, when all he does is make me feel wonderful.

Chase started stroking my hair, trying to tame the unruly mess it had become overnight, while trying to bring me what little comfort he could.

Aiden left the room, and Chase sat closer to me, brushing the hair out of my eyes, giving me a clearer view of his.

And then, a flash… short and confusing ran through my head. It looked like Chase… with his face above me, and then… the pain in my groin suddenly spiked. I tried to grab it with only one hand, so it wouldn't be as noticeable to Chase, but he somehow picked up on my discomfort anyway.

"You're crying again… Seriously Logan, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really. It's just that my eyes are stinging. I think I had a migraine. But it's getting better now."

I tried my best to smile at him, and this time, I managed to convince him of my sincerity. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in closer. But even though I felt the warmth and love from his kiss, the flash I saw ruined the moment.

Again, it was all dark, but I saw his face, and he came closer, and then it ended. Even the warmth of Chase's kiss and embrace wasn't enough to stop the powerful chill from running down my spine. I didn't want to make Chase worry anymore, so I let him break the kiss, and once again, his smile brought the same to my face.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked, looking around at the unfamiliar room, wondering what had happened between when I fell asleep on Chase's back and now.

"Aiden and I decided to stay here for a night, because you were asleep already, and the trains to Seattle had stopped running by the time we got into town."

"Oh…"

I was a little perturbed that Chase had given Aiden so much say in what we were doing. I had an opinion too, which should have been taken into account, regardless of me sleeping or not.

Aiden then walked back into the room with the camera he'd taken the picture with earlier in his hand, and a piece of paper in the other.

"Where'd you go?" Chase asked him.

"I went to book us another night. I don't think Logan can go out with that migraine."

"I'm fine!" I interjected; annoyed that Aiden was taking the liberty of taking control of this trip.

"Really? Okay then…" Aiden said walking towards the window and drawing the blinds.

The sudden flood of sunlight completely destroyed what little recovery I'd had.

"OWWWW!! CLOSE THAT!"

"See, I told you. You're in no condition to leave this room, much less travel between three states."

Aiden was right, but coming from his mouth, everything seemed like it had sinister undertones. I knew him, and I knew he was up to something…

"Aiden's right, Logan. Maybe you should get some rest. I wouldn't want you getting sick or anything. You're too pretty for that."

Chase's comment was the first thing to make me laugh that day. He always knew how to take a somber situation and turn it around. I wasn't in the mood to argue, so I acquiesced to the two boys' desires and lay back down on the bed. Chase decided it'd be cute to tuck me in, so he did, and then he kissed my forehead, wishing me sweet dreams.

I woke up a few hours later, with my headache gone, but the pain throughout my lower body still vicious in its ferocity. I looked around the room, without getting out of the bed, and spotted only Aiden, standing by the window with his back to me, and on the phone.

"I'm not sure how it's gonna work out, but all the seeds have been sown. I doubt Logan will remember anything about what happened last night….. Yeah, I'll make sure Chase finds out. I can't wait to see Logan's face when he sees these. You know, I almost feel bad. I was kinda starting to like Chase…… Well, with Chase out of the way, and Logan never knowing why, I'm sure he'll run to the nearest pair of open arms. He can't stand being alone. I should know…… Okay, I'll get back to work on finding out what these two are doing here… No, I don't think you should tell anyone until we're sure. I mean, is it that big of a deal that he's ditching school? I don't think you should tell her. You know how she gets when you bug her for little things like this…… Okay, I'll keep you posted."

Aiden closed his phone and drew the blinds to check on an approaching figure. I decided it best to close my eyes and pretend to still be asleep until I figured out what had just happened. The door opened and I heard the sound of plastic bags ruffling.

"Hey, I got the stuff you wanted."

I think that was Chase. I couldn't be sure because I was still pretending to be asleep.

"Okay, so should we wake Logan up?"

"Is he still asleep?!"

"Yeah, he's been asleep all day."

I heard footsteps approach me, and then I could feel that kiss, the one from earlier today, again on my forehead. That was enough to get my heart pounding hard, and enough to break my charade of false sleep. I slowly opened my eyes, not wanting to give away the fact I'd already been awake.

"Hey beautiful."

Chase face flushed at my comment, and he moved to let me sit up on the bed.

"I got you some BK. I know how you like to have it your way."

I started to laugh, and even the far off Aiden could be heard giggling at Chase's silly remark.

So, the three of us had lunch, or dinner, depending on what time it was; I wasn't sure. We talked and laughed, but I tried to limit my conversations with Aiden as much as I could. I didn't want Chase's effect on me to cause me to blurt out what I'd heard earlier.

After our meal, Chase and I laid on the bed watching TV, while Aiden sat on the couch working something out with his laptop. Chase fell asleep fairly quickly, mostly because I forced him to watch Golden Girls which I found kinda funny, but put Chase to sleep every time. It was too bad too, since Still Standing was on right afterwards, and that was Chase's favorite show. But I needed Chase asleep if I was gonna find out what was really going on here.

I lifted my head off of Chase's chest, and put his hand down on the bed, brushing the curls away from his face so I could see it. He looked so beautiful, but then, another flash of a dark memory… of his face, and of that pain and feeling of filth… Why? Why was it that Chase made me feel like this all of a sudden? I loved him, so why did I feel so dirty when I looked at his face?

I'd only felt that way once before… and I had a feeling the same person had something to do with it this time too. But if I'd learned anything from last time, it was that the only way to get anything out of him was to make him think he was winning. And if I knew him like I hoped I did, I knew what he wanted his prize to be.

"Aiden?"

"Hey sweetie. What up?"

"You still call me sweetie?"

"It's only been three months."

"Well yeah, but… is it really appropriate? I mean, I'm with Chase now."  
Aiden closed his laptop and put one of his legs up on the couch, bent at the knee, looking at me with those dark, menacing eyes I knew he'd been hiding from Chase.

"Yeah, but you're only with him because he looks just, like, me."

"I never liked you, so your statement doesn't make any sense."

He stood up and started to walk up to me, and every step he took towards me I took one step back. We stood in the middle of the room now, the light from the sunset peering through the window and hitting his crimson hair.

"Logan, don't lie to yourself, you know you liked me. And you know we belong together. You said it yourself to me."

"I said that because you were pretending to be Chase on the phone! Do you really think after all you've done to me that we could ever be together?!"

"Logan, Logan… calm down. You make me sound like your sister."

"You two are close enough. The only difference is that Zoey is honest in her dislike of me, and you pretend to be a saint around Chase. What exactly are you trying to do?!"

"I'm not trying to do anything, sweetie. I've gotten to know Chase, and I can tell he's more than a bushy haired idiot."

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

"Aww, am I upsetting you?"

Aiden turned and went back to his previous position on the couch, laughing the whole way there.

He looked back at me when he was done, and tried to feed me the same false eyes he'd given everyone around him.

"Logan, why are you with Chase? Don't you remember all the fun we had together?"

"Aiden, I don't know if you remember, but we were both in a child psychiatric facility. And as I recall, you refused to take your Lithium."

"I don't need medication. I'm not insane… well, I am crazy for you."

"Why didn't you tell Chase you were in the hospital with me? You told him everything else."

"Yes I did, but did you forget what happened in the hospital? Do you really want your little wanna be Jonas Brother to find that out?"

Hmm… 'wanna be Jonas Brother'? Where had I heard that before?

"You're afraid, aren't you?" he said, smiling like the devil he was. "You're afraid that if little Chase over there finds out that you and I…"

"That you and I what?! I don't recall anything being mutual!"

"That didn't stop you from not stopping me though, did it?"

I was furious at this point. I didn't know how long I could control my emotions, and all I wanted to do was pounce on him, just to get him to shut up. But I was stopped. The room had become quiet after Aiden's last statement. It was quiet enough for me to hear the sheets on the bed ruffling, and I turned around to see Chase waking up. His big eyes fully opened, and he placed his gaze upon me, and all I could give in return was a bow of my head, and a false smile. I returned to bed, looking back at Aiden and glaring in response to the smirk he was throwing my way. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.


	13. Skin

Love to Burn Chapter 13: Skin

Disclaimer: Quinn is my new hero. She lent me the Chase and Logan bots to help me get… inspired…

**A/N: First of all, I have to thank someone very near and dear to me, kelren5, for her awesome beta reading and keeping me from losing interest in this story. She's a totally awesome person and an incredible friend. Go read her stuff! **

* * *

_I'd never heard those words before, and knew that they were of the most sincere nature. I believed him with all my heart, and through all of the obstacles that we'll have to endure, I know that those three words will always see me through. Nothing can stop me now that I know... _

Logan was standing there in the middle of the room, his hands fisted and his breathing heavy. He was upset, and Aiden was… smiling. I'd never seen him look like that. It was almost malevolent… and it reminded me so much of… her.

"Logan? What's going on?" I tried asking, getting worried now that Logan had begun to shake. He turned around to face me and I could see that his face was set aflame with rage. I stood up to go to him, feeling this overwhelming desire to comfort him. But he stopped me before I could reach him. He looked up at me with what looked like tears in his eyes. Logan's face was terrifying. I'd never seen him this distraught before, even when he'd received the news of his father's death. Something big was going on, and the look on Aiden's face told me he had something to do with it.

Logan didn't say anything… He just lay back down on the bed and stared at the wall on the side of it.

We sat in the bed watching an episode of "The New Adventures of Old Christine". If the show hadn't been so funny, I'd still be worried about what Logan had said a little earlier. He'd been really quiet and uneasy for hours now, and as much as I wanted to ask what was wrong, I knew Logan wanted me to be quiet too. Aiden came over to the bed and put the back of his hand on Logan's forehead. I could have sworn I'd heard Logan growl at the gesture, but it may have just been my imagination.

"You should get some rest. We wouldn't want you to get any worse than you already are, right Chase?"

Aiden looked over to me with wild eyes as he said that statement. His smile wasn't kind and reassuring as his statement had been. It had a hint of malice to it, and it frightened me a little. I nodded to Aiden, and looked over to Logan, who was caught between a look of fear and anger, much like the way he looked after his stepmother had visited him.

Aiden told me that I should sleep on the bed today, saying that it might feel make Logan feel better. I agreed, and Aiden left towards the couch to turn in for the night. Logan was still looking at the wall, not having moved since when he first got on the bed. I decided to go closer to him, just to feel him, to try and comfort him in any way I could. Logan took my hand when I put it on his chest. He held on tightly, and I just started to play with his hair.

"Chase…"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you playing with my hair?"

"Well… because it looks like it'd be really hard and rough, but when you actually feel it, it's really smooth, and soft, like you."

Even with my hand all the way on his head, I could feel his cheekbones growing higher as his smile grew ever wider. I was happy, because he was happy, and with that, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

My sleep however, didn't last as long as I'd hoped.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I didn't open my eyes though, thinking that if I kept them closed, I could fall back to sleep easier. I thought maybe holding on to Logan would calm me down enough to fall back to sleep, but when I went to put my arm around him, I found only an empty spot on the bed. This freaked me out a little, so I opened my eyes to try and see if he'd just shifted position, but he wasn't there. I sat up to survey the room, but nothing again. Only Aiden was there, sleeping on the couch. I did see my guitar case open on the floor next to him though.

"Where's my guitar?" I asked myself groggily.

Almost instantly, I could hear a low melody coming from somewhere outside the room. I made my way to the door, walking slowly so I wouldn't make too much noise and wake up Aiden.

The night was chilly, but that was to be expected in October. There was a slight breeze, and the leaves were circling on the ground, spinning like a tornado.

Then I heard that melody again. It was so… sad. And once they started to sing, I knew who was playing. I went over to the edge of the building and looked around the corner to see Logan sitting there, playing my guitar.

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise  
Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all_

I crouched down, still only peering slightly around the corner so that Logan wouldn't notice me. He hadn't talked all day, and maybe I could get something out of him like this, the way he did to me back at PCA.

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting  
Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

I wanted to go up to him when I heard his voice breaking. Whatever he was singing about must have really hurt him, and I knew he didn't want to tell me about it, but I had to do something…

_I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be okay  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

I was in a trance. I never knew Logan could play the guitar, much less sing so... beautifully. His voice was so… soft and smooth… Then, we were both interrupted by Logan's cell phone ringing. It had the most obnoxious ringtone too. After I held a public show at the train station by the school, Logan changed his ringtone to the "You've got mail" message from the computer. It really got on my nerves, but every time I got flustered, Logan smiled, so I was starting to hate that sound a little less.

Logan put it on speaker phone, and started to strum my guitar again. The voice coming out of the phone was familiar.

"Hey Logan. How are you and Chase?"

"I… I don't know. Everything was fine when we left. Actually, it was kinda funny. Chase swore up and down he was Teddy Geiger at the train station. He actually made a few bucks too."

"Well, you did always say he had a really pretty voice."

"He does… it's one of the reasons I love him…"

Logan had never told me that he loved me… And when I heard those words spoken by him, I could swear I felt my heart jump out of my chest and fall on the floor in front of me. I was pretty sure I was smiling, because I could already feel my cheekbones starting to hurt.

"Logan… are you crying?"

"A little…"

"What happened?!"

"When we got here… Aiden showed up…"

"I knew something was wrong!"

Logan sat up straight with his back fully against the wall when he heard the comment. He looked at the phone confused, changing his facial expression as if whoever he was talking to could see him.

"Quinn, what are you talking about?"

"That's what I was calling you for. The day that you left Aiden came by again asking for you. I was fixing the Logan-bot and just finished repairs when Dustin barged in looking for you. He told the Logan-bot that Aiden was here and he was talking to Zoey."

"Why would those two be talking?"

"I didn't know either, so I took the Logan-bot and went to find them. They were outside the girl's lounge talking about something that I couldn't hear, so I just hit record on the robot so I could listen to it later."

"And what did the recording say?"

"Well, apparently, the Chase-bot was malfunctioning too, and I hadn't known about it. Zoey was telling Aiden about how Chase had answered her apology with 'does not compute'… I guess I should have thought that out better."

"Quinn! That means Zoey knows something's up. She's probably going to dig around and find something out."

"I thought about that too, so I followed her and Aiden, and they went around campus asking a bunch of kids if they'd seen Logan or Chase acting weird in the past few days. Most kids said nothing was out of the ordinary, but when they went to Rebecca…"

"What happened?"

"Well, you know how she's always stalking Chase? Apparently she saw you two leaving PCA and head for the train station. After that, Zoey and Aiden went back to my dorm, and started contemplating ideas. Eventually they agreed that Aiden should go to the train station and find out what happened, and Zoey should investigate what was going on here. Then Aiden left and Zoey started acting really weird. She was all over your robot trying to make you mad, but when she couldn't she came running to me with the robot."

"When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago, maybe at 10? I'm not sure, but she was getting to suspicious, so I kinda sent her into a drug induced coma…"

"Way to go Quinn!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at what Quinn had said. As brilliant as she was, she always seemed to get something wrong when she was nervous. But, that's why she was so cool, I think.

"So then Aiden's with you at the camp?"

"No, Chase messed up the tickets and we ended up in the wrong place. But that didn't stop Aiden from finding me. Ever since he got here, something's been wrong. It's like we're both back at the hospital again, and he's fooling the doctors into thinking he's better, except this time he's playing nice to Chase."

"Well, what happened exactly?"

"Okay… well, we ran into him at the train station we ended up in yesterday. He and Chase hit it off, and we went to get breakfast. He got the orders, and… after I had my coffee I started to feel tired… We found out we had to go to some place called Harrison to get to Seattle to go to the camp. But, while we were walking there, I started to feel faint, and I passed out. After that… everything is blurry…except…"

"Except what?"

"I don't know if it was a dream… but something happened last night, and I can't remember what… All I remember is the pain… and his face…"

Maybe this is what was bothering Logan. He had a nightmare the night before…

"Whose face?"

"Chase… He was… on top of me… then I saw something red… and then I remember something hurting… really bad. It was so hot, burning almost, and every time it was gone, it suddenly came back, over and over… and that's all I remember… But now, every time I see Chase, I remember that feeling… and I don't want to feel that way when I look at him… I don't want to feel hurt, or in pain… I want to feel what I always did, before yesterday… before last night…"

"Something doesn't sound right… Where are you right now?"

"I don't know, some hotel or motel, or holiday inn in Harrison. Why?"

"Don't leave just yet. I have a plan…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I know what happened last night, but I need to do something first. Just promise me you'll stay at the train station as long as possible tomorrow morning. Have Chase put on a show again, or you put one on. You sound better than you think."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I don't see what you're trying to do. I'll try and stay as long as I can okay?"

"Good. Now go to bed. Chase is gonna think something's wrong if he wakes up and doesn't find you there. You know his favorite words are _what's wrong, Logan?_"

"Yeah… you're right… Thanks Quinn. I'm glad you're on my side."

"Of course you're glad. Now go to bed. Bye."

With that, Logan closed his phone and stood up. I wasn't sure if I should stay, since Logan was obviously very distraught. He was still crying, which in itself was a rare occurrence. He didn't need to find out I knew anything yet. I could just tell him tomorrow. Besides, I needed time to process everything I'd heard too. So, I ran back into the room and pretended to be asleep. I could hear Logan come in the room and put my guitar back in its case. He came back up onto the bed, with his face to mine, and gently kissed my lips. As much as I wanted to kiss back, I knew I couldn't or else he'd know I was awake. So, I just lay there as he buried his head in my chest. I could feel my shirt getting wet, and I knew his tears were the cause. I tightened my grip around him, pulling him so close I could feel his heartbeat. All he said back was, "I love you Chase….", and I replied, sounding as drowsy as I could, "I love you too…"

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is lacking in Chase, and I know I've kept you wondering about what happened in the hospital. Half of you are probably like "hurry up and tell me dammit!" and just for you, I'll acquiesce. The next chapter will be the revelation of the events that happened at the hospital! Yay! And who knew Logan could play. Oh, how do you guys feel about the singing? I'm not sure if I'm going a little overboard with the lyrics and all the singing to express emotion… And someone please tell me you recognize this song! **


	14. Temporary Insanity

Love to Burn Chapter 14: Temporary Insanity

Disclaimer: Quinn is my new hero. She lent me the Chase and Logan bots to help me get… inspired…

* * *

_It seems that no matter how far I run, there will always be people plotting to hurt me. But no matter how many things stand in my way, there's always a glimmer of hope and a spark of joy. I found my glimmer of hope, and she helped me find my joy. I won't give up so easily. Even if it's only temporary, it's long enough for me, and my past won't ruin this. Not again… _

The next morning I woke up feeling far less tired than the previous day. A lot of the pain I felt in my lower regions had dissipated, and it completely went away when I started to remember the events of last night.

I'd been really upset at Aiden. I knew he was out to get me, and he was out to hurt Chase… and Chase is so dumb he'll fall for anything, and I didn't know how to protect him, and… ahhh! It was all getting to me, so I decided to do something I hadn't in a long time. I took Chase's guitar and started singing. The last time I sang was back in the hospital. Back when Aiden had full control of everything. I sang the same song I wrote the day after it happened the first time. Then Quinn called with the details of what had been going on at PCA after we left. She warned me that something like this could happen, but I didn't listen. I guess I should have. Quinn was always looking out for me after the day I kinda saved her from Zoey.

The day before we left I'd told her everything, from Aiden dating Zoey, to my parent's wedding, to my crazy stepmother, and even the one thing I'd kept secret even from Chase: the hospital.

Quinn wanted to help in any way she could after that, and I wasn't opposed to the idea at all. She'd told me last night not to leave town, and knowing Quinn, she had something too complicated for its own good in mind. But that's what I loved about her and her plans. No matter how convoluted they were, they always came together in the end… sort of.

Anyway, if Quinn said not to move, I wasn't budging. But Aiden was going to be a challenge. I knew Chase wouldn't mind waiting a bit, but Aiden might get suspicious that something was going on. So how was I to stall our trip long enough for Quinn to get here?

I surveyed the room to see if there was anything I could use to my advantage, and it hit me. Chase's guitar. It was the reason Aiden had found us, but it could also be the tool to help me get rid of him.

I waited for Aiden and Chase to get up, letting them get ready and prepare for the trip. I think I kissed Chase without reason a dozen times, in Aiden's face, just to anger him. He totally deserved it after the crap he'd said to me yesterday. I could tell he was very bothered by it too. Every time my lips met Chase's, Aiden's eyes narrowed and darkened with such anger. It was funny to me though.

I had done my best to get ready for the cold, but I wasn't expecting it to be this windy. My ears were freezing, and I guess they were really red. Chase offered me his funny looking red cap to put on. Of course I refused saying that his ears would freeze if he gave me that. To this he replied, "My hair will keep my ears warm. And if I get too cold I could always just hold on to you."

At the train station, Chase wanted to buy the tickets again, but I told him that wasn't such a good idea. It was very early still, probably before 9 am. This meant the ticket box was closed. Aiden, being ever so clever, suggested we go to the ticket machines on the platforms. It was time to put my plan into action.

"Hey Chase?" I started, holding his hand to get him in the mood to agree.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Remember when you wrote that song for me?"

"Which one? All my songs are about you."

I had to admit, I wasn't expecting that, and I wasn't expecting my face to turn the same color as the red benches on the platform. I turned to look at him and he was smiling, and then I turned to look at Aiden, and he was scowling.

"Well, I want you to play one for me…. Please?"

I tried giving him the most helpless look I could muster, and it seemed to be working since his face was doing the same.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I love to hear you sing. It makes me happy."

I felt a little bad for not telling him the whole truth, but then again I wasn't exactly lying when I said his music made me happy.

He had this big goofy grin on his face afterwards and promptly took his guitar out of the case and sat on the bench. He looked up at me and smiled before starting to play a song I hadn't heard before. Now, I really wanted to go see what Aiden was up to, but Chase's songs always had more meaning than they let on. He usually tried to say something through them. His voice was too much for me, so I sat down and took my hat off; it was getting itchy.

"I can't think of a song… Hmmm…" he said, looking up at the gray winter sky. I could see Aiden having trouble with the ticket machine in the distance, and a lot of people were starting to gather. If Chase was gonna cause a distraction, now would be a perfect time to start. But he needed inspiration. So, I grabbed his cheeks and turned his head to face mine. I gave him a little kiss on the lips, until he leaned into it really hard, tongue and all. He then broke apart from me and said with a gleam in his eye, "I've got an idea!"

He strummed his guitar once, and then started vocalizing a bit.

_What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now_

_And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall?_

_My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way_

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

My plan was working perfectly. The large crowd of people waiting for the train started gathering around us, cheering Chase on. I saw that smile grow on his face, I was sure that when this was over, he was gonna start up with the "I'm the next Teddy Geiger" speeches he always gave me. Aiden came back, and he was just standing there, one face in the crowd, looking back in shock at how many people stopped to listen to Chase. The wind blew and my hat fell to the floor in front of Chase. I would have picked it up, but the people started dropping change in it, and hey, I wasn't about to complain. Chase just kept going and going.

_Woah, oh, oh insanity  
Woah, oh, oh_

_You made a move don't change your mind  
Too much to lose, we've crossed the line between friends  
And something more_

_Was it all a big mistake?  
And if it was, it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to_

_Let you go but I still don't know  
How I feel about you  
What this really means  
It's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be?_

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

I didn't notice when they announced our train was boarding until after it had left. Aiden had gone chasing after it as if it was gonna stop for him. I laughed.

_  
Woah, oh, oh insanity  
Woah, oh, oh_

_Oh, what you do to me?  
What comes over me, oh?  
If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be_

Chase started vocalizing again before going into the chorus. I felt someone sit down next to me, but I was too busy looking at Aiden. He had a look of frustration and it was coming in my direction. I thought it was for me, but then I heard a familiar voice cheering for Chase when he finished his song. It was coming from right beside me, and I turned to face the culprit.

"Quinn! You're here?!"

She smiled at me, drawing us into a one armed hug.

"Of course I am! I told you I'd fix everything! How was I supposed to do that all the way from school?"

"Good point."

She smiled at me and then glanced nonchalantly at Aiden. He was looking over at us confused, but his look became unimportant when Chase sat down after the cheers subsided and the crowd went back to their own doings.

He grabbed the hat on the floor and looked over at me with that same goofy smile. Then he saw Quinn and gasped, kinda.

"Quinn!" he yelled while bending over me to hug her.

"Hey Chase! How've you been? Feels like I haven't seen you in years!"

"It's only been a few days though." Chase said, confused since he didn't get the exaggeration.

"Never mind. So, Chase, how much did you make?" She asked as Aiden sat down next to Chase.

"Let's see… there's like twenty singles here, and a bunch of change too."

"Not too bad for your second performance. Aren't you glad I made you play?" I said to him, glancing at Aiden right before I stepped in to attack Chase's lips with my own.

"Anyway," Quinn said directing her words at me, having a pretty good idea of what I was trying to do. "I brought a present for you two. It's outside, but it's kinda heavy. I'll need all of your help to bring it."

"But our train is about to come." Aiden responded to Quinn's comment in a very annoyed voice.

"It won't take that long. Come on!"

With that, Quinn stood up, grabbing Aiden by the wrist and whisking him down the stairs that led to the street.

Chase finished putting his guitar back in its case and came up to me, putting his hand around my waist. Then it happened again. That annoying flash of red in my mind resurfaced, causing me to jerk free of Chase's embrace. I didn't mean or want to, but there was something holding me back, keeping me away from him. He was hurt by this. I could see it in his eyes, but he just brushed it off and went down the stairs without me, giving me a half hearted smile as he passed in front of me.

I felt horrible. Chase never spoke up when something was bothering him, but it was always clearly painted on his face. And I hated being the one to hurt him. Lately, everything I was doing seemed to earn me that same look he just gave me; a combination of sorrow, disappointment and confusion hidden behind a vain attempt at a smile. His face then was all I could think of on my way outside. I looked around, but didn't see anyone there, so I started to walk a bit from the entrance to the station. When I reached the parking lot, I saw something that completely altered my train of thought. It was Quinn and Chase, putting an unconscious tied up Aiden in the trunk of Coco's car.

**A/N: Now, I know I promised you the details of the hospital in this chapter, but what fun would it be if I spilled all the beans prematurely. j/k, I just wanted to post this up ASAP, so you'll just have to wait till next week to find out about what Aiden did to Logan. And what do you guys think is up with that last part? How did that happen?! Oh, and tell me if you thought there was too much music and not enough angst. I need to know these things. Ooo look! There's a button under this that says 'submit review'. I wonder what that does. Why not press it and tell me later?**


	15. Promises in the dark

Love to Burn Chapter 15: Promises in the dark

Disclaimer: Quinn is my new hero. She says copyrights are for losers! (Unless you own the rights to this, then they're not for losers anymore)

_I didn't know what to think. The thoughts ran rampant through my head, and they wouldn't stop long enough for me to give them a form… Was reading this right? He didn't want me to know this… or did he? It seems that every time I turn around, there's another page in his story, and every time I think I know what's going on, the new pages prove me wrong… _

We were driving along the interstate, now having crossed the California state border, with a trunk full of trouble. Let me explain how we got here.

It all started when Logan, Aiden, and me went to the train station to board the train for Seattle. Logan was really jittery, like he was nervous or something. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but every time I got up the nerve, his lips attacked me. Hey, I'm not saying it wasn't awesome to have him be so affectionate, but I had this nagging feeling it had something to do with that conversation he'd had with Quinn the night before.

We were on our way to buy our tickets at the machine, since we were there so early the ticket booth was closed. Logan asked me the strangest question on our way down the platform, though…

"Hey Chase?" He started, grabbing my hand tightly while looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you wrote that song for me?"

"Which one? All my songs are about you."

Yeah, I know it sounds lame, but that's what came out of my mouth. He turned the same color as the red benches behind him though, which put a smile of confidence back on my face.

"Well, I want you to play one for me…. Please?"

He tried giving me the most helpless look I'd ever seen, and it was totally working since I could feel my face turning as red as his.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I love to hear you sing. It makes me happy."

Now, no one's ever said that about my singing. Usually when I sing, the people next door call my parents to tell me to shut up, or my mom tells me to cut out all the racket. I felt really happy that Logan liked my singing so much. I couldn't help but agree as quickly as I could, and before I knew it, I was sitting down and playing the song I'd written on the train ride to what I thought was Devon Springs.

I lost all track of time, and all knowledge of the real world, and somehow when I was done, there was a hat in front of me with money in it. I don't know how it got there, but Logan motioned for me to grab it, and since he didn't have his hat on anymore, I assumed he'd put it there. I didn't really think my singing was that good, but if all that cash said anything, I was well on my way to becoming the next Teddy Geiger.

I'd really zoned out, until Quinn, who I just noticed had gotten there, asked me for help with something from her car. She took Aiden by the hand and kept urging me to hurry up. We were downstairs for only a second; that's how long it took to happen. Quinn told Aiden to open the trunk of Coco's car, and when he did, she grabbed his arm be the elbow, and Aiden fell hard to the ground. I watched from a cloud of confusion as she took out some rags and ropes from the trunk and tied his hands and feet together while gagging and blindfolding him.

"Chase! Don't just stand there like an idiot! Come over here and help me get him inside!"

I snapped out of my daze, and without thinking about it, helped Quinn pick up Aiden and drop him into the back of Coco's new Grand Cherokee. Quinn's greeting to Logan, who'd just shown up behind us, was completely blocked out by the shock of what I saw in the back of the car other than Aiden. It was Zoey! She was tied up in a similar fashion, but she wasn't gagged. Actually, it looked like she was sleeping. Well, it looked like she had been sleeping for a while, because she was a mess. Her hair was all over the place and her lips were breaking from their extreme dryness caused by her drooling.

"WHAT THE F…" was all I managed to get out before Quinn put her hand over my mouth.

"Chase… such language is not appropriate for a boy your age, especially with a lady present."

"Who's the lady?" Logan said as he approached the car so calmly it was almost creepy.

"You are, silly" Quinn responded, with Logan giving her a sarcastic smile. He came over to where I was standing, looked down, and just like me he managed to get out "WHAT THE F…" before Quinn put her hand over his mouth.

"I don't know why you two react this way to things. I mean, you haven't even heard the explanation." She said taking her hands off our mouths. While mine was still hanging open and my fingers pointed between Zoey, Aiden, and Quinn, Logan started to interrogate Quinn. She said she'd explain in the car, so we quickly got in and pulled on to the freeway. After we'd driven a few miles, Logan started to get fidgety, his fingers having been tapping the seat between him and me for five minutes now. He stuck his head between the two front seats and started interrogating Quinn for a second time.

"Okay Quinn, what gives?! Why'd you bring Zoey along, and why is Aiden tied up in the back of Coco's car without Coco being here?"

"Well," Quinn started, never taking her eyes off the road. "Zoey was getting way too suspicious of your plan, and she had pretty much figured out that I kinda went all 'Stepford Wives' with you and Chase, so I had no choice but to put her to sleep, remember? Well, she hasn't woken up since, and I have to monitor her condition for possible side effects, like this one."

"And Coco's car?"

"She just broke up with whatever boyfriend she had recently and I gave her a cookie."

"That's it?"

"No, it was a special cookie that makes anyone who eats it agree to anything."

"Okay, but what about Aiden?" I decided to ask.

Logan stayed quiet and Quinn momentarily looked back and gave Logan a look of pity. I still didn't fully understand the situation, but it was obvious something was wrong here.

"Chase, don't worry about him. Anything I did to him is nothing compared to…"

"Quinn!" Logan interjected. He seemed angry, and there was something in his voice that worried me.

"Logan, maybe you should just tell Chase. I mean, there's nothing stopping you now."

"Tell me what?" I asked having a pretty good idea of what was to come since I'd overheard that conversation before.

Logan was staring out the window. The car had become so quiet I could hear him breathing. It wasn't so much an awkward silence as it was a frightening one. Then, out of nowhere and without explanation, Logan started talking again.

"After the wedding, and after Zoey declared war against me, Aiden became sort of… my confidant. I would tell him all my problems, and he'd tell me all of his. We would talk for hours on end, and laugh every time Zoey would find us together and growl with scornfulness painted on her face.

About a week afterwards, my mom came to pick me up from Aiden's house, since his parents and my mom were close. I had been sleeping over at Aiden's house that night, since things were getting unbearable at my dad's house and my mom wasn't around.

That night… something weird happened. Aiden had insisted we have dinner in his room, and he brought up the food. It was nice and all, to just be alone… and every time I saw him, I started to wonder what it'd 

be like to be with him, as more than friends. I looked over at my soda, and for some reason, it was still bubbling, despite having been out for almost 10 minutes now. I trusted Aiden, so I didn't think anything of it. Looking back on it, that was a mistake. I felt really tired almost immediately afterwards. It was a strange tiredness, because I was starting to feel dizzy and numb instead of just fatigued. I told Aiden, and he said I should lie down on the bed. I made another mistake by telling him I had to change into my pajamas…"

A tear rolled down Logan's face as he sighed deeply. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I couldn't find the words. I wanted to know, but I didn't want to see him like this. I was about to muster something out, but Logan put his hand over my mouth as it opened to release words. He looked at me, telling me to let him do this with his eyes. I couldn't say no to that, so I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers, trying to give him some type of support so it wouldn't hurt as much as I could see it was.

"Anyway, I woke up that morning completely disoriented, with a shooting pain from my abdomen all the way down to my knees. I didn't know what was going on, so I turned around and found Aiden sleeping next to me. He didn't have any clothes on, and when I looked down, I noticed that I didn't either. I didn't know what to think… I didn't know what to do… I was panicking inside my head, but outside all I could do was lay there, paralyzed by my own fear and confusion. Then I heard the door to Aiden's room open. My eyes swung around to the door, and I watched in horror as my mother stood on the other side. She looked at me so strangely… It was as if she'd been dying, and now her last breath had been spent. I could see tears starting to fall down her face, and I wanted to run to her, to ask her what was wrong, to ask her something… anything… just to hear her speak and not stare at me in bed with Aiden and say nothing. Her silence hurt more than any words could… and it was the last thing she shared with me… that awkward, long, painful silence. She closed the door, and shortly after I head a car start downstairs and leave. I wanted to run to her, to see what had gone through her mind… to try to explain… to do something! But when I tried to get up, I couldn't. I fell onto the floor, trying to figure out why my butt hurt so much. It was terrible, hot, sharp, stinging… every adjective you hear when someone tells you that they've been raped. There was no other explanation for it. The pieces started falling together… the way Aiden would always want me in his room, the way he'd constantly be flirting with me, and antagonizing me to get into a relationship to take my mind off my problems, and the way he'd been so secretive of the things he's do at night. He never wanted to tell me why he went out so late at night and why sometimes he'd disappear for days at a time, and he never told me why he had so many sedatives just lying around his room. I trusted him, and it was that trust that blinded me from the truth that was no screaming at me to leave, to find the strength to run from that place before I got hurt again… so I did… I managed to get dressed, and wander back to my dad's house, despite the agonizing physical pain I was in. I went to my room, and tried to forget. I turned off all the lights and tried to lie down on my bed, but I was restless, and I couldn't just sit there. Pacing made the pain seem less furious…"

I didn't know what to do. I was filled with so many conflicting emotions… I was so angry at Logan's mother, and so disgusted at Aiden's action. I felt so much pity for Logan at that moment, when the light from the sunset hit his eyes so that they shone in the sun. He was looking out towards the road as he told Quinn and me the story. Quinn was holding back tears, sniffling at certain points in the story, but trying very hard to concentrate on driving. Logan took another deep breath and started up again.

"It was dark...too dark... I tried playing music as loud as I could. I paced around, sat down quietly, but nothing helped. Nothing had the effect that I wanted it to. Nothing drowned out all the noise in my head. There were no voices, only static; only an empty whit noise to constantly remind me of my empty life. Sleep was the only comfort I could find. In my dreams, I was alone, and everything was quiet. Everything became as nothing, and all my problems faded away with my consciousness. If only they'd stayed there…

I'd been sleeping for days, and when I woke up, I was faced with something worse than the devil himself. Zoey's mother stood before me, at the side of my bed with a large kitchen knife in her hand. I tried to get away… I really did, but I couldn't move, I didn't have the strength left in me, not even enough to let out a scream. I just lay there, watching as she barbarically slashed away at my arms, drawing more blood with every swing of her blade. I whimpered, and cried, but screaming was impossible. I had no voice left inside… and with the massive blood loss from that woman slitting my writs… I passed out, again drowned in the solitude of sleep."

Logan was crying full force at this point. He didn't make a sound, but his eyes were overflowing, and no matter how many times he wiped at the tears they wouldn't stop. So, I put my arms around him and he collapsed into me. I could feel his warm tears dampening my shirt, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he felt safe in my arms, and that I wasn't about to let go for anything in the world.

"I'm not done yet…" he said turning his head so that his face wasn't buried in my chest anymore. He stayed in my arms though, and started to cling to them with his hands. He was holding on really tight, as if his life depended on it, but I didn't mind.

"When I woke up, I wasn't home anymore. My vision was blurry, but I could hear a steady beeping noise to my side, and when I tried to move my hands, I could feel something pulling back on them, pinching me. When my eyes cleared up, I could see the I.V., and the large bandages covering the scars the knife had made. I didn't feel anything after that. Not physically though; physically I was in a world of pain. There wasn't an inch of my body that didn't ache, either from Aiden or Zoey's mom.

The doctors came in and started to ask me questions… Why did I do it? What happened that day? Had I had anything traumatic happen? How was my relationship with my family? I couldn't answer them… I chose to stay quiet… I was afraid. If I answered them… I'd be taken away… I'd never see my family again… I'd be taken out of PCA… I didn't want that. I didn't know what I wanted. All I wanted was to go back to sleep… so that everything could go away… But things just got worse…

I was put in a psychiatric care unit. They said I was only gonna stay for observation, but they put me on medication, and basically began giving me some heavy duty therapy. They kept asking what was wrong… and I didn't know how to say it. I was embarrassed, afraid, angry… I didn't want to feel that way anymore. I did want help… But I couldn't say it, so I beat around the bush. I said I had a friend that hurt me, and that I didn't get along with my parents… But I never told them why… They ended up putting me on antidepressants. They said they would help me get better, and in reality they did… until I got back to school. Zoey had been informed of what happened… well, at least she'd been given her mother's version, which left out two key factors. That she'd been the one to put me there, and that she'd sent Aiden in too in an attempt to keep me there longer. She somehow found out of what happened with my mother, and convinced Aiden's parents to send him into the exact same place I was at. He ended up sharing a hospital room with me, on the orders of my stepmother, I was told. For the month that we 

shared a room, Aiden continuously goofed around, making fun of the doctors, not taking his medication, breaking all the rules and just being a bad boy. He thought he impressed me, but he wasn't. I could never look at him the same after what happened.

We never talked about it either… not until the night before I left. I'd been having trouble sleeping, so they gave me a mild sedative to help me go to sleep. It had started out mild, but after half an hour, I was really losing it. That's when Aiden confronted me about it. He asked me why I'd left, and I told him that I knew what he did to me. He didn't ever deny it; he just asked me if I liked it. I felt so dirty… so angry, that I just jumped on him, but I wasn't awake enough to hit him. I tried, but missed, and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down under him. I tried to struggle, but I was too out of it. I was tired enough, but then the memories started flowing back… I remembered a blurry face, and…"

Logan stopped abruptly, looking ahead of him with his eyes wide open and bright. It looked like all confusion had been lifted from his face, and he'd just realized something dire.

"I saw a flash of red… He grabbed my wrists so hard the wounds opened slightly and I started to bleed…"

He pulled the sleeve of his sweater up to reveal a dark spot on his wrist. It was bruised.

"I didn't even notice…"

He buried his face in my chest again, this time hysterical with his crying. "Chase… I'm sorry… I know I've been acting weird, but… I didn't know what was going on… I thought it was you, but it wasn't… I didn't even notice…"

I knew he was taking about the way he'd been pulling away from me these past two days, but I really didn't know why he was so upset… unless…

"Logan? Did it happen again?" Quinn asked, as if reading my mind. He nodded his head in response, and I held on tighter, resting my cheek on his head. His scent, so beautiful, was still so sad. He'd been brutally abused by someone he trusted again and again, and it was all my fault. I told Aiden he could come, I invited the devil into our group, and if I hadn't….

"It's not your fault Chase… Don't blame yourself." He said. I was beginning to wonder whether or not I was saying these things out loud. But I couldn't not blame myself. It was my fault. I knew he was just trying to be kind, he always was. Logan always accepted my flaws, but this time, something was gonna get fixed.

We kept driving until the early hours of the morning. By that time, we'd reached Seattle. Logan was asleep at this point, and I'd switched over to the front seat to speak to Quinn.

"You knew about this?" I asked looking into the rear view mirror to check if Logan was still asleep.

"Logan told me a little while ago. He wanted to tell you, but sometimes words are hard to come by when it comes to these things."

Silence fell between us. I didn't know what to say. I was lost in my own thoughts, which were racing by so fast; I didn't even know what I was thinking about anymore.

"We have to do something about those two…"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Logan told me that the hospital he was in was here in Seattle."

"So?"

"Well, what better place to leave two insane people than at a mental institution?'

"I'd rather just push him down a well…" I whispered.

"That's illegal Chase… I think… Anyway, all we need to do is make them act crazy and they'll never bug us again!"

"And how do we do that?"

"Oh poor naïve Chase. Haven't you realized that I'm Quinn?"

"You sure think highly of yourself…"

"Well, if I don't think highly of myself, how can I expect other people to think highly of me? I mean, if I set myself out to be pessimistic about everything, then half my inventions would be in the trash."

"I guess you're right…"  
"Of course I'm right!"

Quinn made a goofy face, like she did all the time, and she managed to get me out of my self-loathing mood and smile again.

"Look! We're here!" Quinn said as we pulled up to a shady looking mansion with huge iron gates and gargoyles at its sides. I swear I saw a bolt of lightning and heard the thunder crash when we got to the gate. It was like something straight out of a bad horror movie. Quinn went up to the intercom and started an irrelevant conversation with the person on the other side. This went on for about five minutes, until I had to reminder why we were there. She stopped chatting and asked the person to come get 'the thing they talked about earlier'.

"You called ahead?" I asked her.

"Of course! You don't think I'm just winging this do you?"

"Well… it is a little sloppy…"

"I heard that!"

I started to laugh at her, since she'd genuinely gotten mad at my comment. I didn't think it was for that much and I don't even know how she heard it. I said it so low…

Anyway, a couple of minutes later, two really big guys in white suits, just like in the movies, came and went straight for the back of the car. They looked at Logan and asked "This one too?" I quickly said no. They tried to smile at me, but being the gargantuan monsters they were it only served to freak me out more.

When I turned back around to Quinn, having decided that the big monster looking guys were no threat, I thought my eyes were malfunctioning. I was seeing double. There was my Quinn, and then, Quinn II in a white lab coat next to her. They were just nonchalantly conversing about the strange thundering weather that'd come out of nowhere. I of course had to ask though, "QUINN! THERE"S TWO OF YOU?!"

The multiple Quinn's started to laugh, and I just kept my dumbfounded look on my face, since I was still… dumbfounded.

"Chase, I'd like you to meet my cousin Lynn. She works here. She agreed to keep these two troublemakers in line for as long as she could."

"It shouldn't be too hard with what Quinn tells me," Lynn interjected.

"Oh… okay… So, it's Quinn… and Lynn…?"

They started to giggle again, and Lynn said "Everyone gets like that when they first see us together. It is really uncanny that two cousins could be almost identical."

"There's only a 1 in 4572930 chance actually." Quinn interjected this time.

"Oh, well that explains everything" I said.

Within the hour, we were back on the road on our way to Devon Springs. Zoey and Aiden had resisted of course when they woke up, but Lynn was apparently the person Quinn had learned her arm trick thingy from, so they didn't give her too much trouble. It was actually a little relieving to see Zoey go, but I was somewhat upset that I didn't get a chance to give Aiden what he deserves. Lynn said I could come visit anytime though, and she'd teach me the arm thing so I could go and put him to sleep a few times for fun. I liked Lynn. She was just like Quinn, except… more Lynn… if that makes sense?

"Hey look Chase." Quinn said as we drove on the interstate on our way out of Seattle.

"What?"

"It's a big sign that's flashing… I can't really read it. There's a bunch of crashed cars in front of me. I have to go around this mess…"

"I think I know why they crashed…" I said trying my best not to laugh too hard and wake up Logan.

"Why?"

"That giant sign says 'Pee on Carl'."

I heard Quinn let out a snort, like she was trying to contain her laughter. The sign was funny though…

Right as we headed out of Washington State, I remembered a question I'd been meaning to ask for a while now.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you learn to drive? And when did you get your license?"

"Oh poor naïve Chase. You know licenses are for losers."

**A/N: Okay, this chapter may or may not have a myriad of mistakes in it. :P Sorry, my usual beta reader is really busy, and I didn't want to bug her, and my back up beta reader only read half. Whoops. Sorry guys, but I just couldn't keep you in suspense anymore. So go ahead! Comment like your life depended on it! **


	16. Author's Note

Hey guys!

For all of those who think I've forgotten about this story, I haven't. Recently, I've decided to read it over, and I'm kinda liking what I see. Now, if those of you who still might be reading this care, I'm seriously considering continuing/finishing this story in the near future. But if no one really cares, then why bother, right? But you know, if just one person says that yes, they want me to keep going, I will. So tell me what you guys want!

Sincerely,

Myself


End file.
